Cupid's Wedding Agency
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _SasuSaku_

 _ **Fiction Ranking**_ _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 _ **Estado:**_ _En proceso_

 _ **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo I. El Tercer cielo.

El aire golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo. Ahí sobre el puente y a pesar de estar sujeta del barandal, lograba moverla ligeramente. El frio cortaba la piel expuesta como pequeñas cuchillas. Hubiese deseado esa mañana salir de casa con una bufanda al cuello, y de paso un par de guantes gruesos.

La noche era oscura, la última vez que revisó el reloj faltaba una hora para media noche. A sus espaldas los coches que pasaban generaban aún más ráfagas de aire. Se congelaría seguramente de seguir ahí. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el rio, en esa inmensa oscuridad lograban reflejarse las luces de la ciudad, en un constante movimiento debido a la velocidad del aire en esos momentos.

Se secó la última lágrima. Por ese día ya había tenido suficiente llanto. Y un día antes pensó lo mismo, que no lloraría nunca más. Así como el día anterior, y aún más una semana atrás. Se habían cumplido ya siete días desde que se convirtió en la heroína del cuento. Sin embargo se sentía pésima. Hacer una buena acción la había llevado a ser totalmente desdichada.

Aún recordaba la calidez de sus abrazos. Si no hubiese dicho las palabras que dijo días antes, ahora estaría envuelta en sus brazos. Si hubiese seguido haciendo caso omiso a lo que realmente pasaba, ahora no estaría ahí tiritando, sola a esas horas de la noche.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y siguió avanzando sobre el pasillo hasta llegar al extremo del puente. Después de su última clase en la universidad había decidido regresar caminando a casa. Pero más bien terminó vagabundeando y recorriendo lugares para distraerse. Quería estar a solas, lejos del bullicio para pensar. Reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho y tal vez lamentarse de lo desesperanzadora que ahora era su vida.

Había un pasaje con jardines, a lo lejos vislumbró una parada de autobús. Al darse cuenta que nadie más transitaba por el lugar se puso un poco nerviosa. Con suerte alcanzaría el último autobús. Caminó más de prisa hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

Ahí abajo el frio no calaba tanto como arriba en el puente. Sin embargo pudo sentir pequeñas gotas de agua, como brizna, lo cual indicaba que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Comenzó a arrepentirse de andar por las calles y tan lejos de casa a esas horas. Esperó pacientemente, por la avenida apenas pasaba uno que otro coche, pero ninguno era un taxi. Después de un rato volvió a revisar la hora en su móvil, había transcurrido media hora desde la última vez.

El aire revolvía los arboles alrededor. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que alguien más estaba ahí. Lentamente se giró. La zona a sus espaldas parecía ser un parque, y a esas horas sólo podía ver árboles y jardineras, que se mantenían en su mayoría en la oscuridad. Unos treinta metros atrás parecía haber una lámpara que iluminaba pobremente un andador.

Algo nerviosa revisó sobre la avenida alguna luz que indicara que se aproximaba el transporte urbano. Cuando volvió a sentarse podría haber jurado que se habían escuchado un par de pisadas sobre las hojas secas.

Cuando por fin llegó el autobús, subió de inmediato. El chofer era un señor mayor cubierto de canas, tenía la expresión cansada de estar dando su último viaje esa noche en el trabajo.

Dentro el autobús estaba lleno hasta la mitad. Parecía que muchos iban de fiesta o regresaban, al fin de cuentas era fin de semana. Se sentó al fondo del autobús. Buscó entre el bolso sus audífonos para escuchar música el resto del trayecto.

Una pareja iba sentada dos filas delante de ella. Se besaban tan dulcemente sin pena frente a los demás. Los observó por un buen rato. Luego se dio cuenta que todas las mujeres llevaban una pareja, sino a un hombre que las acompañaba. Todas excepto ella. Y no es que tuviera miedo o necesitara que alguien la cuidara, pero aquello le hacía recordar que en esos momentos estaba más sola que nunca, y de haber sido de otra forma las cosas, en una realidad más favorecedora, donde el cielo no jugara con ella de esa forma, podría haber estado ahora acompañada por él, aquel chico que tanto amaba.

Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo pero aguantó. Las cosas eran así, el destino, Dios, o quien haya sido se habían encargado de echarle en cara que ese hombre no era para ella. Había estado ocho años enamorada locamente de ese chico que sólo la consideraba su amiga. Nunca había tenido el valor para confesarse. Durante todo ese tiempo había sido un amor unilateral, pero ella no se había quejado. Le bastaba con estar cerca de él, recibir aunque fuera sólo su amistad, una sonrisa, un buenos días. Durante ese tiempo ella había sido feliz. Suspirando a sus espaldas, fantaseando con el día que tal vez él se diera cuenta que la amaba.

Hinata era la única que sabía de su amor inconfesable por ese Naruto. A comparación de ella, era una joven dulce, tierna y tímida. Durante esos ocho años la había sostenido en su hombro cuando se dejaba caer en la tristeza por su amor no correspondido. Era su mejor amiga. Incluso tenían un pacto de sangre que habían hecho siendo casi unas niñas. La amaba casi tanto como amaba a ese chico.

Y de pronto un día, sin previo aviso, las cosas comenzaron a marchar como siempre debieron ser. Con el apoyo de Hinata logró declarársele. Él no contestó de inmediato, pero unos días después, cuando ella estaba a punto de morir de pena, Naruto le pidió ser su novia.

¡Cuán feliz era! En su vida había imaginado que aquello podría ser posible. A sus veintitrés años por fin tenía su primer novio, su primer beso.

Pero hubo algo que Sakura nunca vio durante esos ocho años, el amor le había impedido ver otras cosas a su alrededor, la había hecho una persona egoísta. Si hubiese puesto atención a tiempo, se hubiera percatado de lo nerviosa que se ponía Hinata cuando Naruto estaba cerca. De cómo a su amiga le brillaban los ojos cada vez que mencionaba al joven. O cómo él sonreía cuando sabía que Hinata los acompañaría a algún paseo.

Pero notó aquello cuando ya estaba demasiado metida en ello, demasiado enamorada. Entonces se dio cuenta que Naruto no la amaba. Él no quería reconocerlo, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, había creído que Hinata sólo lo quería como amigo, así que se había resignado con Sakura. La vida se empecinaba en que nadie fuese feliz.

Después de mucho, Sakura aceptó las cosas. Hinata y Naruto merecían ser felices. Por lo menos dos de los tres lo serían. Así que decidió decir adiós al chico, lo liberó para que pudiera seguir su corazón.

Se sentía algo así como una mala del cuento que terminó siendo mártir y heroína. Era así como le decía adiós a un amor de tantos años.

El autobús poco a poco fue desocupándose. En cada parada bajaban más y más personas, los únicos en subir fueron dos tipos que se notaban algo borrachos. A pesar de que había muchos asientos disponibles se quedaron de pie sobre el pasillo, en la fila justo donde había estado la parejita de minutos atrás.

Sakura notó que uno de ellos no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ella se revolvió en su asiento. Aún faltaban varias calles para llegar a su parada. Cuando más tiempo pasada más extraños le parecían aquellos dos. Desde donde estaba podía oler el alcohol.

Los hubieras regresaron, como el si no le hubiera dejado a Naruto, él ahora estaría ahí acompañándola. No es que les tuviera mucho miedo, pero ellos eran dos, más altos, más fuertes, y en ese momento intoxicados.

Revisó a su alrededor, no había notado que el chico de su misma fila en el lado extremo aún no se bajaba. Tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía dormido. No podía contar con él. Cuando devolvió la mirada hacia delante sus alarmas de pánico comenzaron a sonar. Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella.

—Nena ¿por qué una belleza como tu viaja sola?—El segundo tipo también se acercó.

—Podríamos acompañarte, es peligroso que estés a estas horas en la calle.

Eran los típicos acosadores. Sakura pensó en las opciones que tenía, y la más viable era bajarse en ese preciso momento del autobús, ya abajo correr lo más rápido que pudiera hacía donde fuera, como una tienda de veinticuatro horas tal vez.

Apenas se levantó, uno de los tipos la tomó del brazo.

—¿Por qué no nos contestas? No estás siendo amable, ¿qué modales te han enseñado en casa?

El tipo más alto se acercó tanto hasta pegarse a su costado. Vio de reojo al chofer, si gritaba pidiéndole ayuda, ¿qué podría hacer un hombre viejo como él contra aquellos dos?

Con el brazo libre timbró para que el autobús se detuviera. Cuando el vehículo dejó de moverse se jaló, pero se lo impidieron. Ahora tenía miedo.

De pronto se escuchó una voz a su derecha, fuerte y clara.

—Deja en paz a la señorita—la persona a su costado, enfundada en negro de pies a cabeza, al parecer había despertado y era testigo de la escena. No podía ver bien su cara debido al gorro de su sudadera pero era un hombre joven.

Los tipos poco caso hicieron. Sin embargo cuando uno de ellos la jaló consigo para bajar del autobús, el joven de negro salió disparado. Fue tan rápido que apenas y me dio cuenta. De un golpe tiró al hombre más cercano, el cual cayó directo al suelo como inconsciente. El otro que trataba de bajarla se regresó a pelear pero apenas había subido recibió otro golpe simple y letal. Sakura no se dio cuenta llegó abajo. Desde la banqueta observó como se cerraban de nuevo las puertas traseras del autobús. El chico estaba ahí de pie y la miraba. El vehículo avanzó y lo perdió de vista.

Estuvo uno par de minutos sin moverse con el corazón aún desbocado por lo sucedido. Cuando fue capaz de caminar, trató de hacerlo rápido, todavía le quedaban varias cuadras hasta su casa.

Pero apenas había dado unos pasos, una forma alta y oscura le obstruía el camino. Sakura soltó un grito por el susto. No podía creer que todo aquello le estuviese pasando a ella, tal como si de una película de terror se tratase.

La sombra parecía ser una persona, estaba ahí de pie e inmóvil. La chica lentamente le sacó vuelta. Sentía el pulso en los oídos. Cuando lo hubo pasado entonces echó a correr. No miró hacia atrás, se concentró en mover lo más rápido posible sus piernas. Más adelante había una banca iluminada por una lámpara, había una persona ahí sentada. Iba a ignorarla cuando ésta se levantó.

—Puedes dejar de correr, sólo necesito hablar un minuto contigo, luego te dejaré en paz—era un chico, parecía familiar. Había levantado ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Sakura miró hacia atrás, la persona que había visto en un inicio ya no estaba, en la calle sólo se encontraba aquel loco y ella. La voz del tipo le daba miedo, pues ya comenzaba a recordarla.

—Vete al demonio—susurró y lo dejó atrás, aumentó el ritmo de los pasos y comenzó a correr, giró en la siguiente esquina, para su sorpresa el tipo de la banca estaba de nuevo en su camino. No lo vio venir y chocó contra él, cayendo estrepitosamente. Justo cuando casi sentía el golpe de su cuerpo contra el pavimento duro, el chico la sostuvo en sus brazos evitando la caída.

Al tenerlo así de cerca casi se muere de miedo. Era el mismo tipo que la había salvado en el autobús. No entendía cómo había logrado adelantarse a ella y de estar atrás en la banca aparecer tan rápido al girar en la calle.

—No creo que de dónde vengo les guste mucho el demonio—dijo en tono molesto mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Apenas pudo Sakura sostenerse en ambos pies, siguió avanzando, horrorizada hasta la médula.

—Aléjate de mí—chilló.

—Oh, vamos, siempre es lo mismo—se quejó el chico de negro.

La chica se había lastimado de alguna forma la rodilla, por lo que correr ya no era su opción, sin embargo trató de caminar rápido.

—Sólo detente un minuto, luego desapareceré—lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

Pensó que la seguiría, pero no escuchó sus pasos. Pudo volver a respirar cuando estuvo a pocos metros de su casa. Redujo la velocidad, revisó varias veces que nadie la siguiera, rebuscó en su bolso por las llaves y al sostener el frio metal casi sonrió.

Apenas pisó el pasto se dio cuenta que el mismo tipo estaba sentado en el primer escalón que conducía a la puerta. A Sakura casi le da un infarto. Se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó la chica tartamudeando.

El tipo se había bajado la capucha de la sudadera. Era joven, tal vez de su edad. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto, con rasgos finos rodeado por esa aura siniestra.

Él resopló con pesadez.

—Que me escuches.

—¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido?—el miedo se podía sentir en su voz.

—Secretos de la profesión. Pero eso es aparte, iré al grano dado que ya es muy noche y he tenido un mal día tratando de localizarte—sacó un papel del tamaño de una tarjeta de presentación.

—Eres Sakura Haruno, has llamado hoy por la mañana a la línea celestial...

—Esto debe ser una broma, estás desquiciado—lo interrumpió, cada palabra que había dicho era una tontería—Si ahora grito mis vecinos saldrán, llamarán a la policía y te acusaré por acosador—el susto en parte había pasado.

—¿Eres tú la que llama a una línea a la que muchos considerarían tonto e infantil y ahora resulta que yo soy el desquiciado?—realmente estaba fastidiado.

—A un lado—pasó junto a él y lo empujó, con rapidez abrió la puerta, antes de entrar se giró para verlo. Seguía ahí en el primer escalón, mirándola fijamente y extendiendo aquel pedazo de papel con su mano.

Sakura lo ignoró y cerró rápido la puerta. Buscó el celular en el bolso, estaba decidida a llamar a la policía.

—Nos harías a ambos las cosas más fáciles si terminas por aceptar toda esta situación—dijo la misma voz que reconoció como la del chico de negro, pero ahora provenía de dentro de su misma casa.

—Imposible—dijo Sakura con la boca abierta. Él estaba ahí, sentado cómodamente en el sillón de la sala.

Eso había sido todo para la chica, quien permaneció sin moverse pegada a la puerta. Ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para hacer la llamada a la policía. Eso simplemente era irreal.

—¿Cómo…?—alcanzó a decir.

El tipo se puso de pie y se acercó, extendiendo de nuevo el pedazo de papel. Con la mano temblorosa Sakura la recibió. Al parecer si era una tarjeta de presentación, pero lo que leyó en ella hizo que sus niveles de sorpresa crecieran aún más.

El papel tenía como título como si de empresa se tratara "Agencia Matrimonial del tercer cielo" seguido por la frase "Entrelazando destinos". En la parte inferior se leía lo que parecía ser el nombre del agente en letras plateadas, "Sasuke, Asesor".

Aquello era un disparate. La cosa más absurda que ella hubiese vivido.

Continuará…

.

.

.

N/A: Hola de nuevo! Sé que tengo varios otros fanfics que terminar, pero la señorita inspiración sólo se aparece cuando le da la gana y bajo ciertas condiciones. Pero, hey! Sigo rondando por aquí, así que los continuaré –aunque fecha no tengo-.

En este caso este fic tenía como 5 años en mi cabeza, lo he desarrollado tanto que hasta contemplo dos temporadas. Desquiciado, lo sé. Hoy Miss inspiración anda de buenas, aprovechemos que hizo gracia de su presencia.

Si les ha gustado, no pierden mucho tiempo dejando un comentario, sólo así sabré si les gustó y si vale la pena compartirlo aquí ;)

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _SasuSaku_

 _ **Fiction Ranking**_ _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 _ **Estado:**_ _En proceso_

 _ **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo II. Linea celestial

Aún recordaba estar algo adormilada esa mañana. Había pasado parte de la noche anterior llorando y apenas había escuchado la alarma. Como pudo se cambió de ropa, tuvo que peinarse ya cuando se había subido al autobús. Como era su costumbre se colocó los audífonos, gustaba de escuchar a esa hora las noticias en la radio, a fin de cuentas tardaría un buen rato en llegar a su destino.

Se dedicó a mirar a ningún punto por la ventanilla a su costado. No tenía ni un poco de interés en acudir ese día a la universidad. De hecho, desde que había dicho adiós a Naruto no tenía ganas de nada. Respiraba porque parecía que su cuerpo lo hacía de forma automática.

Ni siquiera pudo poner atención en lo que se escuchaba en las noticias. Todo a su alrededor parecía desabrido y gris. De la nada pareció que su móvil falló, pues el sonido en los auriculares se elevó mucho más de lo normal, tanto que le dolían los tímpanos. Rápidamente trató de bajar el sonido, pero pudo captar el comercial más insólito y absurdo que hubiese escuchado.

— _¿Has perdido la esperanza en el amor? ¿Tantas decepciones amorosas te han dejado el corazón tan roto que crees que sea imposible remendarlo? ¡En la agencia del tercer cielo tenemos la solución! Sólo necesitas un poco de fe, la persona que hará tus días más llevaderos, que te hará conocer el verdadero sentimiento del amor, aún está rondando ahí afuera. Todo sucede por una razón, recuérdalo. El amor verdadero si existe, lo difícil es saber distinguirlo. ¡Llama ahora a la línea celestial!_

El comercial terminó con un repique de campanas. De inmediato el sonido en su móvil pudo bajar a su nivel normal. Se quitó de jalón los audífonos, era molesto escuchar palabras relacionadas con el amor.

¿Cómo podía haber personas que lucraran con quienes tenían mal de amores? ¿Fe? Había tenido la suficiente por ocho años mientras esperaba a Naruto, y el resultado había sido horroroso.

Minutos más tarde el autobús se detuvo. Al parecer habían quedado varados en medio del tráfico. Todo indicaba que ni siquiera podría llegar a su primera clase. Resignada se sumió en el asiento. Esa debía ser su tercera falta en la semana, una más y reprobaría el curso.

Algo llamó su atención. Asombrosamente a las ocho de la mañana a alguien se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea mantener un anuncio publicitario con las luces encendidas. Como si fuese señal de tráfico, el gran cartel estaba rodeado de focos que encendían y apagaban. El fondo era rojo, con poco texto y abajo en números tan grandes que abarcaban un setenta por ciento del espacio, un número telefónico.

 _Llama y conoce el verdadero amor. Línea celestial, las veinticuatro horas._

—Es increíble que se gaste tanta electricidad en algo como eso—se quejó. La viejecita a su costado la miró de forma extraña. Para ella, Sakura sólo estaba mirando a la nada.

El dolor de cabeza a causa de dormir poco se sumó a la desesperación de estar sin salida en el tráfico. La molestia le duró hasta que se bajó del transporte.

Cuando llegó al salón donde tendría su segunda clase del día, fue sólo para enterarse que la maestra estaría ausente una semana completa. No tuvo más que ir a esperar por la siguiente hora a uno de los tantos jardines fuera.

Su móvil sonó de pronto, había recibido un mensaje de texto. Al revisarlo se decepcionó al ver que era spam, pero cuando leyó mejor su contenido se encendió. Llamó sin dudar más a ese tonto número.

Un sonido de suaves campanas se escuchó al inicio por varios segundos, cuando terminó una voz pregrabada la recibió.

—Bienvenida la línea celestial. Marque por favor la extensión del área donde requiera atención después del tono.

El número era tan fácil de recordar, Sakura presionó el ciento once. El sonido de las campanas volvió a escucharse. Se repetía incansablemente. El tiempo que esperó fue casi una burla, sólo intentaban que gastara su dinero en eso.

Cuando menos lo espero, lo que parecía ser otra vez la grabación la atendió.

— _Buenos días, usted se está comunicando con la agencia matrimonial del tercer cielo, nuestra larga experiencia a través de los siglos nos respalda. Entrelazamos destinos y damos nuestro granito de arena para recobrar lo más valioso que tiene la humanidad, el amor. Querido cliente, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que nos llama hoy?_

Tardó en contestar. Aquello era muy tonto, ¿cómo se supone debía responder?

—Ustedes hablan de amores predestinados. Pero—tomó aire, debía contener su enojo—¿han pensado en los amores unilaterales? ¿Cuándo tienes al amor de tu vida, la persona destinada a tu lado, pero al parecer él ya tiene a su persona destinada? ¿Qué tipo de justicia existe entonces en los amores no correspondidos? ¿Fe? ¡Pasé ocho años teniendo fe en que el amor de mi vida alguna vez me miraría! Si Dios es el causante de que el amor exista, ¿por qué permite los amores no correspondidos? ¿Acaso juega con nuestros destinos a su antojo? ¿unos si pueden ser felices y otros no?

Cuando terminó le siguió un silencio prolongado, para después contestarle la misma voz.

— _Su petición ha sido procesada. Le agradecemos haber llamado. Pase un excelente día._

Estuvo unos minutos tratando de dale explicación a la tontería que había hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba de espalda a la puerta principal, completamente petrificada mientras leía una y otra vez la tarjeta de presentación de aquel chico. Sakura reconocía que él no era alguien normal, nadie común podía moverse tan rápido de un lugar a otro, más bien todo indicaba que desaparecía y aparecía en cualquier lugar a su antojo.

Dejó el papel de lado y lo miró fijamente. Aparentaba ser un chico de su edad. Era alto y esbelto, piel clara y cabellos negros, cuyo flequillo caía sobre su frente. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, vaqueros, deportivas y sudadera. Podía haber sido un pandillero cualquiera.

—¿Eres un fantasma?—preguntó lo primero que pudo articular.

La expresión del chico era de aburrimiento cuando escuchó eso. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el mullido sofá de la sala.

—¿Qué parte de Agencia Matrimonial no entendiste? Tu petición fue procesada y me han mandado a mí para hacerme cargo de…—pensó en la palabra correcta— bueno, de que tu destino sea menos despreciable.

Cuidando no caer en el camino después de la impresión del momento, la chica fue a sentarse en el sofá frente a él. Un par de veces abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final parecía muy descabellada su pregunta, así que calló. Recordó la estupidez que había hecho ese día varias horas antes. Dejándose llevar por el dolor había llamado a esa línea. Todo parecía simplemente una broma publicitaria. Nunca creyó que tuviese algo de verdad.

—¿Qué se supone que eres entonces?—preguntó titubeante—¿cupido?

El joven rió secamente. Claramente se burlaba de su pregunta.

—Somos una agencia en el cielo, cupido pertenece a la mitología. Pero para alguien de tu capacidad cerebral, si, somos algo similar.

—Tu actitud no tiene nada de celestial—se quejó—No veo tus alas por ninguna parte.

—Sería ridículo, ni siquiera soy un ángel. Soy un alma que trabaja para la agencia. Tienen una razón por la cual han atendido tu caso. Al leer tu expediente me he negado, lo que más deseo es poder dejar de trabajar ahí, y si quiero subir de puesto, tengo que cumplir misiones como esta—suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza— pero tu situación es, vaya, tenemos pocas esperanzas.

—No entiendo—Sakura elevó la voz— Si en realidad toda esta tontería es verdad, ¿por qué alguien como yo merece ser ayudada por…el cielo? No soy un ejemplo a seguir, no suelo orar muy a menudo, peco muy seguido y…—entonces recordó la razón de su tristeza en los últimos días.

—Puedo enlistar las cosas negativas de tu personalidad. Al parecer a los viejos les ha conmovido tu actitud de mártir—observó a Sakura como si fuera un bicho raro—el haber sacrificado tu amor egoísta para que tu amiga y ese chico fuesen felices ha hecho que ganes puntos. Tal vez fue la agencia, o una orden superior, pero tienes que ser recompensada.

Todo aquello era absurdo para la chica. ¿Cielo? ¿Agencia? ¿Recompensa? Era difícil de asimilar que algo así fuese verdad.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás? ¿Buscarme marido?—se mofó.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a recorrer las fotos sobre la repisa.

—Buscar al amor de tu vida, para ser más preciso.

—Imposible—respondió Sakura al instante—Naruto lo era. De él es de quien debo alejarme.

El chico la miró de nuevo de esa forma que ella comenzaba a odiar, la miraba como si no pudiese creer lo tonta que era.

—Es obvio que él no era el mejor hombre para ti, sino nunca me hubieran mandado. Los viejos allá arriba lo saben todo, es un poco escalofriante en ocasiones.

Sakura se aferró a un cojín. Le dolía creer que después de todos aquellos años Naruto no era su hombre predestinado.

—No puedo creer que exista alguien mejor que él.

—Tampoco es como si hubieses puesto mucha atención a tu alrededor desde que lo conociste y te enganchaste a él—tomó una fotografía de su lugar—Comenzaremos con quitar este tipo de cosas de aquí—Apenas hizo seña de botar el objeto al cesto de basura, la joven se levantó como resorte y rápido fue a quitárselo.

—¡Deja eso!

—Lo sabía, eres masoquista por naturaleza.

Sakura acarició levemente con el dedo la imagen. En ella aparecían los tres, ella en el centro, Naruto a su derecha y Hinata a la izquierda. Sonreían ampliamente, aquel día habían ido de campamento los tres juntos, había sido un día inolvidable.

—Necesito tiempo si es que debo olvidarlo—se quejó.

—Eres testaruda, será realmente difícil—de pronto se oyó un móvil vibrar. El chico sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un teléfono. Para provenir del cielo, tenía tecnología de última generación.

—Esto es incoherente. Me pregunto si les cobran larga distancia.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla como si pareciera un alíen.

—Puedes ahorrarte tu sentido del humor para conquistar a alguien. Por el momento tengo que marcharme—en un movimiento limpio y rápido metió su mano entre su cintura y el brazo de Sakura, sacó de su bolsillo trasero el móvil de la chica, luego marcó un número, en seguida se oyó una vibración en el de él.

—¡Oye! Estás gastando mi…—le devolvió el aparato.

—Ese es mi número, guárdalo. Y por favor, contesta cuando te llame, no querrás que aparezca de la nada cuando estés con alguien más si tratas de evitarme.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura consideró que los episodios de locura del día anterior habían sido producto de su imaginación. Su día transcurrió con la aburrida normalidad acostumbrada. Por la mañana a clases, a medio día pasó un par de horas en el café de siempre haciendo los deberes. Regresó por la tarde a clase y regresó a casa en el transporte público. Apenas llegó a casa y se tiró sobre el sillón. Para cuando decidió irse a dormir se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de notificación en el móvil.

El día que le siguió fue igual. Así como el siguiente a ese. Para el viernes por la noche apenas y podía recordar las facciones del misterioso chico.

Fue justo cuando se estaba poniendo la pijama encima cuando el móvil sonó tan alto que creyó que sería imposible pararlo. Cuando vio en la pantalla quien era el que llamaba se mareó ligeramente.

 _Sasuke._

Ni siquiera recordaba haber guardado el número – en caso de haber existido realmente— su mano tembló cuando sostuvo el aparato, dudando entre contestar o no. Con miedo dejó caer el objeto al suelo. Lo observó retorcerse gracias al vibrador sobre las baldosas del baño. El sonido era molesto al ser tan alto. Sakura se quedó pegada a la pared, esperando a que esa cosa se callara.

Cuando menos lo pensó, el sonido cesó y pareció que el móvil quedó sin batería. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta del baño.

—Sé que estás ahí, acabas de ponerte esa infantil pijama de osos y estabas tratando de evitarme. Sal de una buena vez.

Él estaba ahí afuera. Desconocía como era capaz de lograrlo. Por su actitud no era un ángel, pero si algo sobrenatural que la acechaba.

—¡Largo de aquí!—gritó, pero sabía que no lograría nada con ello.

En un pestañeo el chico apareció frente a ella, dejándola boquiabierta.

—Es increíble que sea viernes por la noche y en vez de salir te quedes aquí simplemente a quejarte de lo difícil y triste que es tu vida.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder a su comentario. Al verlo se dio cuenta que realmente no le había puesto mucha atención la primera vez que se encontraron. Vestía igual de negro sólo que ahora llevaba unos jeans ligeramente ceñidos, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero. Tenía el atuendo perfecto para una noche en algún club nocturno. Sakura dudó si en realidad lo habían mandado del cielo. Era peligrosamente atractivo, como un sexy demonio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

N/A: Gracias a quienes leen esta historia. Espero pronto actualizar mis otras historias ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 3. Primer intento.

El tipo conducía como el mismísimo demonio. Cuando Sakura vio el espectacular coche negro deportivo en el que el Sasuke planeaba llevarla, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser enviado del cielo tuviese un auto último modelo? Con su habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer seguramente no necesitaba ningún medio de transporte.

—¿Planeas que te lleve a un antro en el transporte público?—preguntó cuando ella hizo la observación sobre el deportivo.

—¿No puedes simplemente llevarme contigo, hacer eso de "teletransportación" o lo que sea?—él se mofó de su pregunta.

—Es imposible para alguien como tú, soy un alma y tengo un sentido del espacio más flexible que un humano.

Sasuke no reparaba en usar el acelerador con moderación al conducir. A pesar de que Sakura llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, debido en parte al miedo, con todas sus fuerzas se agarraba del asidero de la puerta del coche. Los repentinos giros e inesperadas desaceleraciones hacían que se removiera continuamente sobre el mismo asiento. El vestido corto negro que tanto se había negado a usar se le subía a cada momento, por lo que también tenía que cuidar no mostrar de más.

—¿Podrías manejar con más precaución? No creo que a un ángel le pase algo en un accidente automovilístico, ¡pero yo soy mortal!—se quejó la chica casi chillando.

—Punto número uno, no soy un ángel, mis jefes sí. Dos, igualmente no podría morir, ya lo hice una vez, debido a eso soy un alma. Y tres, mientras estés conmigo ten la seguridad que no te pasará nada.

Sakura estaba incrédula aún, no terminaba de asimilar la misión que Sasuke decía tener. Lo miró de perfil, ciertamente podía muy bien pasar por un ser celestial, ahora que podía apreciarlo mejor tenía cierta aura inusual que lo hacía incluso más atractivo.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando se aparcaron cerca de un centro nocturno muy bullicioso, la ubicación del mismo era en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. La joven tuvo problemas para salir del auto, tenía las articulaciones aún tensas debido al cardiaco viaje. Torpemente trató de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Sasuke la observaba con desesperación, por lo que terminó extendiéndose para quitarlo él mismo. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando lo tuvo tan cerca, a pesar de que sólo fueron unos segundos. Apenas lo conocía y el tipo hacía ese tipo de acercamientos. Pero se maldijo así misma por permitirse sentirse intimidada por él.

Cuando se acercaron a la entrada del lugar había muchas personas arremolinadas alrededor de los guardias de seguridad. Sakura comenzó a dudar de la idea del chico sobre ligarse a alguien en un lugar así. Sería difícil acceder, parecía que a esos lugares sólo lograba entrar las personas más cool y atractivas. Recordó cómo se veía una hora atrás frente al espejo. A pesar de que su vestido podía considerarse sexy, ella tal vez estaba un poco pasada de curvas para lucirlo. Pero lo peor había sido el maquillaje, incluso Sasuke había puesto en duda su capacidad de ponerse el labial.

Sintió cuando el chico la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó entre el mar de gente, hasta acercarse a los guardias.

—Podríamos intentar en otro lugar—rogó con desesperanza la joven.

—Entraremos, déjame todo a mí—tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El joven se acercó a uno de los guardias y le dijo algo que fue inaudible para Sakura, y pudo jurar que también para el resto de las personas. El tipo, que por cierto era enorme y musculoso, de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—¿Cómo…lo has hecho?—preguntó mientras era arrastrada por un pasillo con diminutas luces en el techo simulando una noche estrellada.

—Soy un cliente preferencial.

Dentro había una sala enorme de dos pisos, la música sonaba tan fuerte que le dañaba los tímpanos. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada, tanto que parecía imposible meterse ahí a bailar. Sasuke se dirigió a un extremo de la barra y ella lo siguió.

—¿Y entonces, cual es el plan?—preguntó ella con fastidio, presentía que si pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar le daría jaqueca.

El chico se dio tiempo para pedir un par de tragos antes de responderle.

—Debes observar a todos a tu alrededor—le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la giró, mostrándole toda la perspectiva desde ese lugar—en algún lugar se encuentra el chico adecuado para ti—le hablaba cerca del oído, así que ella podía escucharlo con claridad—y no hablo de que sea específicamente en este antro, pero si no comienzas a buscar tu destino, los hilos no se moverán.

—¿Y cómo se supone que sabré reconocer al _amor de mi vida_?—dijo ella en tono dramático—¿tienes algún sensor de compatibilidad o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué no se supone que los ángeles deben saber el porqué de todas las cosas? ¿Por qué simplemente no te dicen quién es el chico adecuado en vez de traerme aquí a buscarlo?

—Calma, eres demasiado desesperada. Así no funcionan las cosas. En realidad ellos saben quién puede ser tu persona destinada, sin embargo todos tenemos la opción de elegir. No siempre lo más adecuado va a ser lo que nos haga más felices—acercó inocentemente su mano a la frente de ella, y sin esperárselo le pegó con el dedo.

—¡Para!—se quejó ella mientras se sobaba.

Por un buen rato no hicieron más que estar ahí sentados. Sasuke parecía meditar en silencio, recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar. Sakura se aburría, trataba de poner su atención en los chicos que parecieran disponibles, pero el dolor de cabeza era inminente. Ni siquiera el trago de whiskey lograba ponerla de buenas.

—¿Ves a aquellos tipos?—señaló unas cuatro mesas a la derecha, donde había tres jóvenes conversando. A Sakura no le parecieron nada feos, aunque no le daban buena espina.

—Pareciera que pasan más tiempo frente al espejo arreglándose que yo—respondió a Sasuke, sin ocultar una mueca de asco. El joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué te parece aquel chico en el piso de arriba, el que está cerca del barandal de camisa gris?—la chica lo buscó la persona que él le indicaba. El hombre parecía algo mayor que ella, posiblemente andaba en los treinta. Negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que un tipo diez años mayor que yo sea lo mejor.

El chico pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada, no es como si estuviese enojado, pero si fastidiado.

—Puedo percibir vibras, los hombres que te he indicado son los más decentes para alguien tan…—guardó silencio, parecía no encontrar la palabra.

—¿Santurrona quieres decir?—preguntó molesta.

—Tú has dicho la palabra, no yo—levantó ambas manos a modo de rendición, de pronto se levantó y se hizo a un lado— mira ese tipo que viene ahí, esta es tu oportunidad.

Luchando por no tirar su bebida un joven caminaba cercano a la barra. Los anteojos que llevaba lo hacían lucir un poco nerd, pero sin duda debajo de ellos había un chico algo lindo.

Sakura estuvo a nada de gritarle al tipo una advertencia cuando vio como Sasuke ponía un pie en el camino del chico, logrando que éste casi callera. Sin embargo la bebida que llevaba terminó derramándose encima de la joven.

—¡Lo-lo siento tanto!—se disculpó al instante. Sakura por su lado observó con descontento al pelinegro, claramente lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella a cambio al de los anteojos. Con nerviosismo el chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paño y se lo extendió.

—Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso, estoy muy apenado—alzaba la voz con torpeza para que ella lo escuchara. Sasuke los observaba con una expresión divertida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le reclamó la chica al pelinegro molesta.

—Alguien necesitaba un empujoncito—sonrió con descaro.

—Ruego que me disculpes, debí tener cuidado, si me permites te invito un trago como compensación—respondió el de lentes abochornado casi al mismo momento que el pelinegro.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, sospechaba que Sasuke era invisible para el segundo chico, ahí el por qué el joven no vio cuando el otro le puso el pie en el camino. Luego trató de relajarse.

—Sólo—tomó aire—olvídalo—se giró hacía la barra, el chico se sentó en el lugar que Sasuke había dejado vacío e inmediatamente pidió dos cocteles.

Como pudo trató de secarse la parte inferior del vestido, al menos al ser de color negro no se notaba mucho la posible mancha.

—Mi nombre es Akira—el chico extendió su mano, ella la tomó con desconfianza.

—Sakura.

—Estoy sumamente avergonzado, seguramente te he arruinado la noche.

—Créeme, no es tu culpa—enfatizó ella.

El chico trató de mantener a flote una incómoda charla, en parte porque Sakura no se sentía a gusto teniendo a Sasuke observándolos. Admitía que el chico de anteojos era atractivo, aunque se mostraba algo tímido. A los diez minutos ya no pudo soportarlo más, así que se movió de ahí con el pretexto que iría al sanitario.

Y en realidad ahí se dirigió, con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

—¿Puedo saber qué estaba mal con él?—al juzgar por su expresión parecía que el pelinegro preguntaba realmente en serio.

—Demasiado aburrido, demasiado buen chico tal vez.

—¿Entonces eres de las mujeres que prefieren un chico malo?—parecía que la sola idea le parecía tonta.

—Un poco de menos nerviosismo por parte del hombre ayudaría.

Cuando llegó a los baños él se quedó atrás. Sakura aprovechó para lavarse un poco el maquillaje. Se sentía y era realmente inexperta en eso de conquistar a alguien. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

Cuando salió encontró a Sasuke cerca de la pista de baile, se acercó con dificultad pues había mucha gente alrededor.

—Creo que este no es el tipo de ambiente donde yo podría encontrar al amor de mi vida—le reclamó cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

El chico le sonrió en vez de contestarle. Ella no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que vio el movimiento que hizo con la mano. El chico a su espalda debió tomarlo como si le estuvieran tocando el trasero, Sasuke ni siquiera lo tocaba directamente, era como si una mano invisible incluso para Sakura lo hiciera. El pelinegro se deslizó hacía un lado al instante.

El hombre que estaba de espaldas se giró y sonrió divertido al verla. Luego se acercó tal vez más de lo necesario. Era mucho más alto e intimidaba, no sólo porque era guapo, había algo en su sonrisa que a ella no le gustó nada.

—Perdón—alcanzó a decir, a la distancia que estaban seguro él la escuchó. Sakura sentía que ahora la torpe era ella. ¿Cómo se supone debía reaccionar ante un tipo que creía que ella le había tocado el trasero?

—Eres una chica traviesa, ¿no es así?—el hombre acercó su mano y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—¿quieres bailar?

Sakura abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. El tipo lo tomó como un sí y la tomó por la cintura.

Al inicio dejó que él la manipulara como un títere, pues estaba en pánico sin saber qué hacer. Además el tipo era fuerte, cuando la joven comenzó a salir del shock trató de protestar ante el agarre, pero no logró más que la jalara más hacía él.

Cuando el hombre deslizó la mano desde la cintura hasta el trasero de ella, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Quita de inmediato tu mano—exigió Sakura, dejó de mover los pies provocando que él también se detuviera. Él la miró desconcertado.

—Vaya, eres tú quien llega y lo hace primero, y ahora reaccionas así—el tipo la apretó con más fuerza.

Entonces Sakura hizo gala de lo poco que aprendió en la única clase que tomó un año atrás de defensa personal. Con un rápido movimiento de su rodilla asestó un golpe en la ingle del chico. No esperó a ver cómo él reaccionaba, se alejó de inmediato. Le importó poco empujar a medio rumbo cuando se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando llegó a pasillo con las luces de estrellas notó que apestaba a alcohol, y la jaqueca que tanto había vaticinado ahora se hacía presente. Escuchó pasos tras de ella, con miedo a que fuese el tipo al que había golpeado aceleró el paso hasta que salió. Cuando estuvo lejos del tumulto en la entrada se tuvo que detener de golpe al chocar contra alguien.

—¿Podrías dejar de correr?—se quejó.

—¿Eras tú quien me perseguía?—el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas golpeado, en realidad debió dolerle por la forma en que se retorció en el suelo—parecía que recordaba la imagen y le daban escalofríos.

—Yo soy la que no puede creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste. ¡Pensó que yo lo toqué! ¿sabes lo avergonzada que estaba?

—El tipo no se lo tomó a mal—se excusó. Sakura respiró profundo tratando de controlar su enojo.

—¡Me tocó por todas partes!—chilló.

—¿Sabes? Debes aprender a leer lo obvio en las demás personas.

—¿Qué puede haber de trasfondo en lo que hizo? ¡Explícame! Creía que yo estaba deseosa de tocarlo y que él hiciera lo mismo.

Estaban justo frente al auto en el que llegaron, Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

—Si te hubieses quejado sin tanto drama, él hubiese comprendido. ¿Alguna vez has sentido deseo por alguien la primera vez que lo conoces? De todos los diferentes tipos de encuentros el del tipo tímido y el chico arriesgado ninguno te ha complacido.

La cabeza de Sakura estaba a punto de explotar, el simple hecho de contestarle al pelinegro hacía que el dolor incrementara.

—Simplemente—tomó aire—devuélveme a casa.

—En realidad eres alguien muy difícil, tengo algo de tiempo en este negocio y sé que las mujeres pueden ser demasiado caprichosas y selectas con sus opciones. Eres uno de esos casos difíciles, había planeado terminar este asunto en unos cuantos días, pero al parecer tendré que modificar mi agenda, esto tal vez va para largo—encendió el coche y condujo de regreso con la misma velocidad que había llegado.

Sakura no habló el resto del camino, ni siquiera para despedirse cuando la dejó frente a su casa. Pensó que cuando entró él la seguiría, pero no lo hizo. Sólo lo escuchó que arrancó el auto de nuevo y se largó.

Tuvo curiosidad de saber dónde podría guardar el coche, tal vez simplemente lo aparecía y desaparecía como él lo hacía.

Tomó una ducha, con la esperanza que al refrescarse el dolor de cabeza disminuyera un poco. Mientras se lavaba, se percató del pequeño corte que tenía cerca del tobillo, incluso tenía sangre seca alrededor. Trató de recordar en qué momento se había lastimado, concluyendo que tal vez cuando ese chico Akira dejó caer la copa que llevaba, algún vidrio al caer rebotó hacía ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Se lavó el corte y continuó con su aseo. Justo cuando entró a su habitación para dormir, al encender la luz se percató de que había algo sobre su cama perfectamente tendida.

Una pequeña botella de lo que parecía un desinfectante y una bandilla para cortes. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo eso llegó ahí. Lo que le causó extrañeza fue que él hubiese notado el corte cuando ni siquiera ella lo hizo.

Utilizó lo que Sasuke le había llevado, después se metió a la cama. Justo antes de dormir su último pensamiento fue para el pelinegro. Debía admitir que ese gesto fue algo lindo. En el antro se había mostrado sin mucho tacto, pero al final se había preocupado por ella.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, pero muchas más a quienes han dedicado de su tiempo a dejar un comentario :')

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Les advierto de nuevo que al inicio habrá mucho OoC de Sasuke, así que estén preparadas!

:D Me merezco un rw? Algo así como para alentarme para subir el siguiente capi? xD


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 4. La oportunidad llega de golpe

Sakura se quedó en silencio observando la escena. Naruto sostenía la mano de Hinata mientras sonreía, la miraba con tanta dulzura que había provocado que ella se sonrojara. Desde lejos observó las manos del joven, siempre las había considerado hermosas, tanto que podían parecer de chica, un par de manos que antes había podido sostener entre las suyas y sentirse la persona más feliz del planeta, y que en ese momento sostenían las de la mujer que en realidad amaba.

Desde que rompió con él había estado tratando de evitarlos. Cada vez que salía del aula para moverse a su siguiente clase se encontraba tensa, en alerta por si se los topaba en los pasillos. Y a pesar de que la universidad era enorme, esa mañana fue imposible no cruzar sus caminos en la biblioteca. Ahora los tenía ahí a pocos metros de ella. Sintió como el aire le faltaba. En un súbito ataque de pánico retrocedió unos pasos y huyó del lugar.

Podía sentir el escozor en sus ojos, las lágrimas tratando de salir. La herida seguía ahí, aún dolía. Verlo sólo hacía que confirmara cuanto lo extrañaba. Su risa, su saludo por las mañanas, sus reconfortantes abrazos, el hecho de hablara tanto que fuese imposible callarlo y hasta esa personalidad que en ocasiones abrumaba. Pero ahora todo aquello era de Hinata.

También la extrañaba a ella, después de todo había sido su mejor amiga. No tenía a nadie con la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que había sufrido y la tristeza que aún la inundaba, ni mucho menos comentar toda esa locura sobre Sasuke.

Caminó con prisa hacía ningún lugar, sólo quería estar lejos de ahí. Terminó en uno de los extensos jardines, apenas llegó a la sombra de un árbol y se dejó caer en el pasto. Respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Tendría que llegar el día en que pudiera pararse frente a esos dos sin sentirse asfixiada.

—¿Sabes que tu principal problema—escuchó decir a alguien a su lado— para acercarte a los hombres radica en lo poco sociable que eres? Si le sumamos a eso que no quieres dejar de pensar en tu ex, me haces el trabajo demasiado difícil.

Cuando se giró tenía a su costado a Sasuke. Ya no era de sorprender que apareciera de la nada, lo que hacía que se sobresaltara era su aspecto. En esa ocasión llevaba una playera sin mangas que hacía notar unos fuertes brazos, y como era su costumbre vestía de negro de pies a cabeza. En esta ocasión incluso traía gafas de sol.

—¿Qué no quiero? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es? ¿Alguna vez de casualidad te has enamorado siquiera?—preguntó molesta.

—Soy un alma, cosas como enamorarse es sólo de mortales. Aunque sé lo que es el amor, ¿en realidad crees que me darían este cargo si no lo supiera? Ahora mejor deja de perder el tiempo y vayamos a tratar de recuperar un poco tu inexistente vida social.

—Es muy temprano como para ir a un bar, además creo que me duele la cabeza—se quejó Sakura. Él la jaló para que se levantara.

—Un bar no es el único lugar para socializar. Ahora sígueme.

Caminaron con rumbo al área deportiva. En las canchas de futbol al parecer se disputaba un partido en ese momento. Las gradas estaban repletas pero lograron encontrar un hueco. Mientras se movían entre los asientos Sakura notó que en esos momentos él era visible para los demás, debido a que casi todas las chicas en el camino dejaban de poner atención al partido para mirarlo a él pasar. Y no las culpaba, en esos momentos tenía esa aura celestial y sexy a la vez —dudaba que una combinación así fuera legal en el cielo— y parecía estarse luciendo a propósito.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó algo aburrida después de unos cinco minutos de estar ahí simplemente sentados.

—Creo que he encontrado a alguien de quien no creo que te puedas quejar, sólo necesito crear la oportunidad.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, había demasiada gente.

—¿Quién es?

—Sólo espera.

—Al menos déjame dar mi opinión antes de que intentes algo ridículo—recordó la noche en el bar en que hizo que un tipo pensara que ella le había tocado el trasero.

—Deja de ser dramática—dijo el chico con fastidio.

—¡La última vez me hiciste quedar como una pervertida!

—Los acercamientos deben ser arriesgados, ¿eres un caso de urgencia, no lo dije?

Sakura se quedó uno segundos con la boca abierta tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Me acabas de decir urgida?—las palabras del chico realmente le habían calado hondo.

—Dije que eres un caso urgente—él seguía recorriendo con la mirada lo que los rodeaba.

—¿Tan patética les parezco allá arriba?

El poco orgullo de Sakura se fue al suelo. Su vida amorosa era tan deplorable que ni la ayuda divina podía lograr algo. ¿Acaso se veía así de desesperada por pareja? Tal vez ella simplemente estaba destinada a amar sin ser correspondida, ser una solterona y vivir el resto de sus días sola rememorando su amor por Naruto.

Sasuke entonces observó el semblante de la chica. No podía leer la mente pero parte del repertorio de habilidades que le habían concedido en ese trabajo le permitía leer los sentimientos, lo que era casi lo mismo.

—Deja de sentirte así—a él en realidad le costaba dar palabras de aliento, así que ella debería valorar lo que ahora le decía—tienes tus puntos buenos y mi trabajo es encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente digno de ellos. Ahora te recomiendo que pongas tus manos en la frente.

Lo que el chico había dicho era lo más parecido a un cumplido que Sakura había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se quedó como boba observándolo apenas dos segundos, pues enseguida _algo_ se estrelló como una bala contra su cabeza. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de sentir dolor, salió disparada hacía atrás, provocando que la parte posterior de su cabeza chocara contra lo que fuese que tenía detrás. La visión de la chica de pronto se volvió negra, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la cara inexpresiva de Sasuke.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que recuperó la consciencia. Poco a poco los sentidos volvieron, incluyendo el insoportable dolor en su cabeza. Lentamente fue asimilando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al parecer alguien la llevaba en brazos. El sol pegaba directamente en so rostro. Sentía humedad en su cuello. Una punzada constante en su frente y nuca. Sudor combinado con menta, probablemente desodorante, pero no le desagradaba. De pronto los rayos del sol desaparecieron para mostrar un techo blanco.

—¡Ha abierto los ojos!—escuchó chillar a una chica.

—¿Dónde está el médico?—preguntó la voz de un hombre con desesperación.

Más voces pululaban a su alrededor, de pronto sintió como la recostaron sobre algo suave. Al abrir los ojos vio a un chico que le hubiera gustado comprobar con Sasuke si era un ángel.

Y así sin más volvió a sumirse en el sueño.

…

Tal vez esta ocasión se había pasado un poco. Pero muy, muy, muy poco. O sólo era cosa de que ella y su cabezota eran muy frágiles. Sasuke permanecía en lo alto de las gradas, observando el desastre que había creado mientras aquel par había desaparecido llevando a Sakura a la enfermería.

Aquello parecía un plan perfecto en el inicio, pero gracias a la poca concentración de Sakura—capacidad la cual Sasuke cuestionaba desde que la conoció— es que aquello había terminado mal. El partido prácticamente había terminado, y en un mal _desvío_ por parte de uno de los jugadores, el balón había terminado estrellándose contra la frente de la chica. Tal vez fue un mal cálculo, pues debido a la fuerza su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y terminó dándose un segundo golpe con la grada trasera justo en la nuca.

Sasuke no debía hacer más, en un santiamén se hizo invisible ante los demás. Aunque mientras ella yacía ahí desvanecida se sintió un poco culpable e inútil. Muy seguramente su jefe lo reprendería por haberse excedido ese poco. Pero si al final lograba su objetivo, tal vez no obtendría tantos reclamos.

Resopló y con pesar consultó el móvil. Su agenda esa tarde estaría llena, así que no tendría oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a Sakura. Cerró los ojos y se esfumó del lugar.

…

Como si estuviese ahogando y tratara de tomar un último respiro, Sakura despertó y aspiró tanto como pudo. Un par de manos sujetaban la suya.

—Calma, calma—escuchó decir a alguien.

—¡Oh! ¡despertó! ¿Debería llamar al doctor?—una chica bajita de pelo corto estaba a su derecha y era quien la sujetaba.

—No creo que sea necesario, la revisaré primero—dijo el hermoso ser celestial a su izquierda mientras la sujetaba del cuello con firmeza—por favor si me escuchas no te muevas—a pesar del dolor Sakura se quedó quieta como se le pidió.

El chico llevaba uniforme, supuso que era uno de los jugadores en el partido. Era alto, de complexión delgada, con un rostro que podía parecer aún un adolescente, algo infantil, pero que en general lo hacía lucir extremadamente atractivo.

Al revisarla hizo lo que cualquier doctor haría, con una de esas lámparas minúsculas checó algo en su vista, luego le pasó el estetoscopio—el ligero roce la hizo sentir escalofríos—mientras él estaba así de concentrado, ella no pudo evitar escanearlo de principio a fin.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó y su voz estremeció a Sakura, ¿era posible enamorarse de una voz?

—Sakura…Haruno—respondió titubeante. El chico sonrió tan dulcemente que ella fácilmente pudo haber caído desmayada por segunda vez.

—Escucha Sakura, la herida en tu nuca es muy pequeña y ha dejado de sangrar, el golpe en tu frente con algo de hielo se desinflama, las radiografías no indicaron nada fuera de lo normal, así que supongo que con el medicamento que te recetaron estarás bien pronto.

—Hey, hey, Sasori, ya hablas como un doctor—dijo la chica bajita sonriendo.

El joven de pronto se mostró con preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho en verdad, no fue algo a propósito, aún no entiendo cómo…

—Él nunca falla un saque—interrumpió la chica bajita.

—El hecho aquí es que el balón terminó estrellándose en tu cabeza y provocó todo esto, te debo una enorme disculpa—se inclinó en símbolo de disculpa.

—Te creo lo de que no fue a propósito—Sakura sabía bien quien había provocado aquello, se aseguraría de devolvérsela a Sasuke, claro, si es que el tipo podía siquiera sentir dolor— ahora, ayúdenme a levantarme.

—¿Te duele mucho?—preguntó la joven a su costado.

—Tengo huesos fuertes, unos analgésicos y sobreviviré—respondió Sakura, entonces notó que su cabello estaba suelto, debido a que lo tenía largo le molestaba llevarlo así, por lo que procuraba todo el tiempo tenerlo trenzado o en una coleta.

Decidió volver a casa, no estaba en condiciones de continuar en las clases de esa tarde. Sasori junto con la chica –que resultó llamarse Konan— se ofrecieron a llevarla.

—Aún me siento culpable—volvió a decir el chico pelirrojo por enésima vez—permíteme revisarte hasta que cure tu herida, casi termino de estudiar Medicina, así que podría considerarme alguien confiable.

—Malísimo jugador de futbol como puedes ver, pero buen doctor—dijo Konan con un guiño mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche.

—No te sigas disculpando, no es algo tan grave.

—Te hice pasar un muy mal momento, estoy muy apenado.

Konan sonriente sugirió algo que Sakura quiso agradecerle.

—Deberías invitarla a comer entonces, discúlpate de una manera adecuada.

—C—claro—tal vez era imaginación de Sakura pero Sasori se había sonrojado.

—Como amiga de este intento de jugador de fútbol también te ofrezco una disculpa.

Tras intercambiar números de celular y asegurarse que estaba cómoda y recostada sobre el sillón de su sala, se despidieron de ella.

El dolor casi se desvaneció mientras dormía…

Hasta que horas más tarde algo la despertó.

—¿Qué…?

Había dormido tanto que se había hecho de noche. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero entre las sombras pudo distinguir algo –o _alguien_ — a su lado.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era una persona, la cual extendió su mano hasta tocar su frente.

—¿Duele?—preguntó en un susurro cuya voz no identificó.

—Un poco—Sakura contestó en voz muy baja, comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero su mano era cálida, lo que la hizo calmarse un poco.

—Deberías descansar más—ahora no era un susurro, pero seguía manteniendo el volumen bajo. Entonces Sakura reconoció a Sasuke.

—Pensándolo mejor, me duele muchísimo.

—Exagerada—respondió el chico y podría ella jurar que rió.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—preguntó ella molesta. Debido a que Sasuke iba todo de negro, apenas podía distinguirlo en la oscuridad, incluso cuando se movía.

—Reconozco que me pasé un poco, pero he conseguido que tengas una cita, ¿eso lo justifica no?

—¡Pero me duele mucho!—se quejó nuevamente.

—Oh…vamos, pero no te puedes quejar del chico—respondió Sasuke.

—Sasori…

—¿A que es tu tipo? No puedes negarlo, sé que lo es. Es el típico chico bueno, considerado, amable, deberías agradecerme por el extra de que es doctor y al parecer guapo. Lo reconsideré por un buen rato porque a mi parecer tiene cara de niño, pero por la manera en que has reaccionado cuando pronunciaste su nombre, supongo que si te gustó.

—Apenas y nos hemos dicho un hola, no cantes victoria—Sasuke seguía manteniendo su mano en la frente de ella—¿Sabes? No tengo fiebre o algo así.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro rompió el contacto.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los dos dijo algo. La punzada volvía de nuevo a Sakura y extrañamente deseó que Sasori estuviese ahí.

—Entonces descansa—alcanzó a decir el chico antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

La mañana siguiente el dolor por la herida y el golpe apenas y se sentía. Sin embargo Sakura se sentía algo somnolienta a lo que le atribuyó a los medicamentos. Estaba de pie en la parada del autobús y cada tres segundos tenía que luchar con las ganas de volver a casa a dormir – a pesar de todo lo que ya había descansado. El transporte se había tardado, cerró los ojos un segundo y sintió como sus piernas tambalearon un poco. Alcanzó a sostenerse de un poste y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas.

—¡Despierta Sakura!—se quejó consigo misma. Eso le pasaba cada vez que ingería algún medicamento, comúnmente se le pasaba un par de horas después.

Cuando por fin llegó el transporte, casi corrió para subir, pero apenas había puesto un pie sobre el primer escalón cuando se pestañeó y se resbaló, pero en el momento un par de brazos la sostuvieron.

Últimamente parecía tener el síndrome de la princesa o algo así, pensó.

—¿Por qué eres tan torpe?—cuando giró el rostro tenía a Sasuke nuevamente ahí a su lado.

—Es muy temprano para comenzar con tanta agresividad—se limitó a responder ella y se adentró al autobús. Se sentó en la última fila, lo más lejos de los demás pasajeros. Sasuke la había seguido y se sentó a un lado.

—Caminas como si estuvieses borracha, creo que sería mejor que fueras al hospital—dijo en un tono que a Sakura le pareció escondía su preocupación.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, es debido al medicamento que me recetaron.

—Si mueres sin encontrar el amor de tu vida ¿sabes lo que podría sucederme a mí?

—¿Y yo soy la dramática?—reprochó Sakura.

—Estoy siendo serio. Ahora, creo que sería mejor que…

—Está bien, iré a que me revisen, ¿contento?—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Con un simple mensaje de tex a Sasori consiguió arreglar encontrarse con él en una de las aulas de la facultad de medicina.

—Has sonreído, claro que te gusta—señaló Sasuke.

—¿Qué?—fingió no saber la chica.

—Mientras mandabas el mensaje, has mostrado esa sonrisa tonta.

—Claro que no—negó Sakura.

—Claro que si lo has hecho, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que en esta ocasión yo elegí bien?

—Te lo haré saber cuando llegue a esa conclusión.

—Tienes que cuidar cada paso que das, no lo vayas a arruinar.

—¿Y por qué lo arruinaría?—poco a poco él la estaba exasperando.

—Ya sabes, tienes esa mentalidad de que nada te satisface, tiendes a comparar a todo chico con Naruto y al final ignoras las demás posibilidades de conocer a otra persona, porque no crees que haya alguien mejor que él.

—¡Yo no hago eso!—se quejó en voz alta.

—Claro que lo haces—un par de mujeres se giró a verlos y cuchichearon entre ellas. Por un momento Sakura tuvo miedo que Sasuke fuese invisible para ellas, creerían que Sakura estaba loca por hablar con un ser imaginario a su costado.

—¿Sabes? Me duele la cabeza, y al tenerte al lado creo que el dolor aumenta—se giró hacía la ventana y pudo ver al chico reflejado en el cristal. Él suspiró.

—Sólo, lo que quiero decir es que, tienes que darle una oportunidad, no sólo al chico, sino a ti también—dicho eso desapareció.

A la segunda hora de clases que Sakura tenía libre, se dirigió a los edificios cercanos a la enfermería, los cuales albergaban lo que era la facultad de medicina. Sus aulas parecían más un hospital, buscó el número que Sasori le había señalado se encontró con un lugar que parecía un laboratorio pero en ese momento estaba solo. Ella entró, un ruido que provenía de una habitación anexa. Sakura caminó hacía ahí. La puerta estaba casi cerrada y la abrió lentamente debido a que era algo pesada.

—¿Sasori?—ella llamó.

—Espera, ahora salgo—le escuchó decir, pero ya era algo tarde.

El lugar era una especie de vestidor. El chico estaba adentro, apenas con los pantalones puestos y luciendo su torso en todo su esplendor.

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón y esta vez había escogido muy bien al candidato. Demasiado bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 5. En un parpadeo.

Lo normal hubiese sido retirarse y cerrar de nuevo la puerta. O al menos disculparse. O si hubiese tenido un poco más de vergüenza se hubiese sentido apenada al instante y se hubiese tapado los ojos. O darse la vuelta y esperar a que él terminara de vestirse. Pero ella era Sakura, y no podía ser así de normal.

Se quedó en silencio, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, sin moverse un poco. Sasori a pesar de que notó su presencia siguió en lo suyo, tan calmado que hizo que ella también se tranquilizara un poco. La chica sentía el latir de su corazón en los oídos, pero igual no se movió. Se dedicó a observar, siendo tal vez ese su momento más pervertido en la vida. Ni siquiera con Naruto había llegado a tanto, no tuvo la dicha de ser su novia por mucho tiempo como para llegar a intimar o verle algo de piel.

Sin más Sasori terminó por ponerse la bata blanca y fue hacía ella.

—Buenos días, déjame revisarte—la empujó levemente con un dedo en su cintura, a lo que ella obedeció.

—Buenos días, espero que no hayas estado ocupado.

—Siéntate aquí—le indicó el lugar— claro que estaba disponible, llevo pocas materias, la mayoría de práctica, así que tengo casi toda la mañana libre, por eso en ocasiones aprovecho para jugar futbol—explicó—Ahora ¿puedes soltarte el pelo? Necesito lavar la herida.

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió, apenas extendió su cabello pudo notar la manera extraña en que el castaño la miraba. ¿Acaso esa era su reacción después de darse cuenta que ella era una pervertida?

—¿Qué pasa?—Sakura tragó saliva, ahora casi comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Deberías siempre llevar el cabello así, luces realmente linda.

Y entonces el chico desvió la mirada y Sakura pudo confirmar que realmente se sonrojaba. Y le había dicho que lucía linda. En ese mismo momento podría estar en el polo norte y aun así se derretiría a causa de él.

—G—gracias—susurró ella.

Por un rato se dejó que él le hiciera la curación. Y no le dolía en absoluto, sus dedos en su nuca parecían tener un efecto analgésico.

—Bien, está listo—avisó y se quitó el cubre bocas y los guantes.

—Muchas gracias señor doctor—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Es mi culpa que hayas llegado a esto, pero tranquila, creo que será suficiente con una curación más.

—¿De casualidad no eres de esos doctores que regalan una paleta a sus pacientes? Exijo la mía—ella estaba demasiado de buenas como para bromear.

Sin esperárselo él se acercó hasta que ella temió que sus narices chocaran.

—Creo que soy de los doctores que dejan que sus pacientes los examinen de principio a fin, cómo pudiste hacer hace unos momentos. Confórmate con eso—le mostró su mejor sonrisa y se alejó con toda la calma del mundo a coger su propia mochila.

Sakura podía jurar que después de eso su rostro se puso tan rojo como la sangre. ¡Claro que él había notado como ella lo miró! Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento. Se levantó y cogió también su mochila, moría de la pena.

—Tengo una clase y mi salón queda muy lejos, te llamo mañana—alcanzó a decir y casi salió corriendo, cuando pasó a su lado ni siquiera lo miró. Había avanzado varios en el pasillo cuando la escuchó llamarla.

—¡Sakura!—ella giró, él estaba en el marco de la puerta del laboratorio—Recuerda que tenemos pendiente una comida.

Ella apenas asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

...

Desaparecer de un lugar a otro tenía sus ventajas. Tan sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos. Respiraba hondo y visualizaba el lugar donde quería estar. Un pequeño temblor sucedía bajo sus pies y al abrir los ojos ya se encontraba en otro sitio. Sin era una capacidad que cualquier humano apreciaría. Tantos de ellos gastaban sus vidas trasladándose de un lugar a otro, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco desperdiciaban aquello que era casi lo más valioso, el tiempo.

Cuando llegó al tercer cielo su vida había cambiado –si es que ese término se podía aplicar a un alma como él, quien ya había vivido— pues había entendido el sentido de las cosas, siendo un mortal como todos había puesto cosas más importantes ante él, sin darse cuenta lo valioso que eran las cosas como el tiempo.

Era una lástima que hubiese aprendido a valorar lo importante cuando ya no lo tenía a la mano como quisiese. Ahora sólo tenía por delante una meta, hacer los méritos posibles para que su alma pudiese elevarse y tener las puertas abiertas del cielo superior. Y no es que la pasara muy mal trabajando para la agencia, redimía su alma haciendo buenas acciones para otros, lo cual ayudaba a librarse del egoísmo al hacer felices a los demás.

Aunque en ocasiones había casos que le desesperaban un poco, tal como lo era en esa ocasión Sakura. Era cierto que había amado al chico que dejó ir, y la más grande muestra fue que optó por que el otro fuera feliz. La verdad es que en la vida se podía amar a varias personas, unas más que otras, es por eso que para ella sería algo difícil darle entrada a alguien más. Sin embargo siempre había alguien a quien se amaba por encima de todos, y ese alguien era lo que le daba dolores de cabeza.

Nunca en toda su existencia como alma trabajando para la agencia se había encontrado un caso así de desesperante. Una de las tantas capacidades que se le otorgaron al entrar a trabajar ahí, además del maravilloso desplazamiento espacial, era poder ver la compatibilidad entre las personas, si es que así podía llamarles. En los casos más sensitivos, sólo bastaba cerrar los ojos, sentir la luz de cada alma en alrededor y ya estaba, encontraba la posible pareja para su cliente. Pero Sakura era de esos casos difíciles que por más que buscaba en la ciudad y otros lugares más del mundo no podía encontrar a alguien similar o que la complementara, así que su búsqueda se había enfocado en lo local. Pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente, era como si el corazón de la chica estuviese realmente sólo.

Mientras el aire soplaba tan fuerte a esa altura en la que se encontraba, despeinando sus cabellos y moviéndolo de vez en cuando, miró hacia abajo. Los coches eran luces diminutas desde ahí, las personas emitían ligeros murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos con toda clase de sentimientos, pero al estar en el último piso de ese rascacielos le permitía sentirlos aún menos.

Harto de su búsqueda se levantó, y sólo por curiosidad—la cual Ophiel siempre le recriminaba— y esa chispa que de vez en cuando le recordaba que alguna vez estuvo vivo, es que se dejó caer al abismo. Dos segundos después al ir en caída libre se arrepintió pues el viento era casi gélido, cerró de inmediato los ojos y al abrirlos una habitación blanca lo recibió.

…

Muy temprano había recibido un mensaje de Sasori sólo pare desearle un buen día. Era lindo que existiese alguien que tan temprano le mandara un saludo así. Mientras preparaba el desayuno sonreía como tonta al recordar el intercambio de mensajes que había terminado en una cita por la noche, la invitación a cenar que el chico le había prometido.

Ese día era sábado y no tenía clases, por lo que se dedicó a estar en casa, haciendo la colada y limpiando cada superficie del lugar. Con mucho tiempo de anticipación comenzó a prepararse, tomando una ducha, escogiendo varios atuendos y probándoselos frente al espejo, mientras debatía en si llevar falda o jeans, su corazón se estrujó al recordar a Hinata. Usualmente compartían momentos así juntas, ella le daba su opinión y la rescataba de esos dilemas de vestuario. Con ella podría haber compartido el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Hablar sobre lo lindo que le parecía Sasori, o simplemente hacer lo que hacían casi todos los fines de semana por la noche, tirarse a ver una película en la sala de la casa con un tazón enorme de palomitas. La extrañaba demasiado últimamente. Pero en cuanto su recuerdo venía a la mente, el de Naruto también lo hacía, y terminaba por regresar esa tristeza de la cual quería deshacerse.

Cuando llegó al restaurante eran las siete, trató de llegar justo a la hora que habían quedado pero estaba algo desesperada que terminó ahí media hora antes. El lugar era muy bonito, no como algún restaurante lujoso, sino más bien un poco más informal, como para reuniones entre amigos. Mientras esperaba pidió un café y esperó pacientemente. Poco a poco las demás mesas se fueron llenando de parejitas. Algo en ella detestaba estar rodeada de ese tipo de personas sin tener ella un acompañante. Iba por su tercer taza de café cuando se dio cuenta que era tarde y Sasori no se aparecía. Era él quien la invitaba y llegaba tarde.

Algo titubeante un mesero se acercó.

—Señorita ¿me pregunto si nos acompañará por más tiempo? Tenemos algunas personas esperando un espacio—Sakura se sonrojó de la pena.

—Mi acompañante no tarda, se lo aseguro.

—Comprendo, será un gusto atender su pedido—cuando se retiró, Sakura quiso volverse invisible como Sasuke, ya había notado minutos atrás que en la entrada había gente esperando que alguna mesa se desocupara, y por lo tanto la miraban más a ella quien sólo estaba ahí tomando café.

Mandó un mensaje de texto a Sasori, esperando que le respondiera tan rápido como lo había estado haciendo esa mañana. Sin embargo por más que consultaba el móvil la respuesta no llegaba.

Quince minutos después el mismo mesero se acercó. Sasori llevaba mucho tiempo de retraso, pero muy en el fondo aún ella tenía la esperanza de que él llegaría.

—Señorita ¿necesita algo más?—aquella pregunta había sonado a que ya querían que se fuera.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera abrió la boca para contestar. El mesero se retiró llevándose la taza vacía. Después de eso Sakura marcó al móvil del chico. De inmediato el tono pasó al buzón de voz. Miró de nuevo la hora y maldijo. Desde el desayuno no había probado bocado debido a los nervios, así que a esa hora se moría de hambre, se debatió en pedir algo y seguir esperando, tal vez…tal vez él llegaría.

Debió haber sucedido algo importante que lo estaba retrasando. Así que siguió confiando en que él llegaría. Pero cuando el mesero se acercó por cuarta vez, ella pudo notar en su cara que esta vez la echaría.

—Señorita, muy amablemente le pido contemple que tenemos a muchas personas esperando para entrar a cenar, tal vez podríamos ubicarla en un lugar en la terraza en una mesa para sólo una persona.

—Yo…—odiaba la facilidad con la que se sonrojaba, podía notarlo pues sentía el rostro casi ardiendo. No terminó la frase, de reojo pudo ver una sombra que llegó y tomó la silla a su costado.

—Lamento llegar tarde—escuchó decir al recién llegado.

—Creo que vuelvo en un momento para tomar su orden—dijo el mesero algo cansado.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un rato, tratando de evitar la mirada del recién llegado su mente comenzó a trabajar en la idea de cuan patética lucía en ese momento.

—No tenías por qué venir—le dijo cuando al fin juntó fuerzas para dirigirle la palabra.

—En vez de estarte lamentando mejor pide algo para comer, que casi siento que tu estómago también me habla—ahí estaba Sasuke, de negro como siempre, esta vez con camisa, un poco más formal de lo que acostumbraba.

—Me pregunto si siempre estás al pendiente de lo que me pasa, como para que supieras lo patética que lucía hace unos momentos.

El mesero impidió que él contestara, pues llegó a tomar la orden. Ella pidió pasta, mientras él se conformó con un simple helado. Cuando los dejaron solos Sasuke se enfrascó en su móvil por unos minutos. A Sakura realmente le causaban curiosidad muchas cosas acerca de él, como por ejemplo por qué alguien que venía del cielo llevaba un móvil, ¿en aquellos momentos se estaba mensajeando con algún ángel? Algo ridículo sonaba, no creía que fuese eso.

—Cuando estás triste es más fácil saber de qué van tus pensamientos, y no me mensajeo con nadie, es una manera más fácil de controlar mi agenda, tal como lo haría cualquier mortal, ¿feliz?

El mesero no tardó en llegar con sus órdenes. La chica se quedó expectante de lo que sucedería, y a pesar de que tenía realmente ganas de probar su pasta, necesitaba despejar una más de sus curiosidades.

—¿Te vas a comer eso?—preguntó con duda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Me vería raro si no pido algo ¿no crees?

—Eso significa que no, al menos hubieses podido pedir algo que me pudiera comer después de mi platillo sin que se derrita—cogió la copa de helado sin pedir siquiera permiso, lo cual inesperadamente le hizo obtener una media sonrisa por parte de Sasuke.

Cuan mal debía estar por el hambre que tenía que pensó que ese gesto era adorable.

Comió primero el helado, no perdió tiempo en platicar, la decepción hacía que el hambre se agudizara. No le importó que Sasuke la observara con esa expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Entonces en verdad no puedes comer nada? ¿Acaso no se alimentan de ninguna forma allá arriba?—preguntó con la boca llena de comida, el chico hizo una mueca de asco.

—O comes o me interrogas, una de dos.

Sakura rápido masticó y tomó un gran sorbo de agua.

—Es triste que no puedas siquiera disfrutar de un helado—Sakura dejó salir un suspiro y luego siguió con su pasta.

—Lo disfruté mientras estaba vivo, ahora aspiro a mejores cosas que atragantarme con la comida—le pasó una servilleta y la miró con reprobación mientras trataba de limpiarle la mejilla—pareces un bebé. Ella sólo sonrió y siguió en lo suyo.

Más tarde cuando salieron del lugar, Sakura se aseguró de dejarle una buena propina al mesero por haberla tolerado, aunque fuese a medias.

Caminaron en silencio de regreso a casa de la chica, él dos pasos atrás de ella.

—¿Soy algo tonta si me preocupa que le pudiera haber pasado algo? Aunque me parece que lo obvio es que se arrepintió de volverse a topar conmigo.

—Creía que eras un poco más positiva—contestó Sasuke.

—¡Y trato de serlo! Pero ayer tenía frente a mí a este chico que parece lindo, amable y caballeroso, además de que tiene una sonrisa que derrite. Parecía todo un sueño hasta hace una par de horas, ahora me pregunto en lo que es la realidad.

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, espera a su respuesta.

—¿Y si ya no me marca? ¿Y si no me lo vuelvo a topar? ¿Y si me evade?

—¿Te dije algo sobre el dramatismo?—Sasuke le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de calmarla.

—Oh por Dios, ¡debió darse cuenta que soy así de dramática y…!

De nuevo pudo observar esa sonrisa del pelinegro, era lamentable que poco la mostrara. No era como la de Sasori, quien parecía brillar cuando lo hacía, la expresión de Sasuke era algo diferente, ella no podía explicar qué era lo que la hacía especial cuando ni siquiera era una sonrisa tan completa como la de Sasori, tal vez era simplemente algún toque angelical.

—Debes tener un poco más de confianza en ti misma. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me estás haciendo el trabajo? Aun así creo que hay esperanzas, la forma en que él reaccionó contigo me hace creer que hay esperanzas

—¿Puedes saber si le gusté?— Sakura se le iluminó el rostro.

—Te puedo asegurar que le dejaste una buena impresión.

La chica se quedó en silencio por un rato. En la solitaria calle sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones.

—Muy en el fondo tal vez creo que le gusté un poquito.

—¿Qué te estoy diciendo de la confianza?

Sakura se detuvo y se sentó en una jardinera. Con un poco de cansancio se masajeó los pies, los zapatos eran nuevos y calaban.

— No es como si yo soy una miss universo, el chico es algo así como un modelo, perfecto en todos los aspectos. Y yo, pues sólo soy yo, no soy lo suficientemente bonita, por ejemplo, reconozco que Hinata era más atractiva que yo. Igualmente me fallo en ser femenina, por ejemplo, detesto las faldas y los tacones a morir—se arrepentía del atuendo que había escogido esa tarde, con molestia se alisó la falda— Tampoco soy la más agradable, simpática y sociable. Carezco de las cualidades en mi persona como para que un hombre extraordinario se pueda realmente enamorar de mi—desechó la idea de seguir con esos tacones que la mataban y continuó el camino descalza—Incluso me cuestiono si soy merecedora de alguien como tú, dudo un poco que el cielo haya acertado con mandarte. Cuando veo lo que hecho con mi vida, las buenas acciones no son muchas, y lo único tal vez demasiado bueno fue dejar ser feliz a Naruto y Hinata—dejó salir un largo suspiro y continuó— Soy algo dramática como tanto has enfatizado, y como tonta sigo sin desprenderme del recuerdo de mi ex, otro igual de perfecto que Sasori. Lamento hacerte el trabajo difícil y que tenga que compartir un poco de la mala suerte que tengo contigo, lamento también que no puedas más probar el helado, lamento haberme comido el que pediste en el restaurante…

—¿Podrías callarte?—la interrumpió. Ella pensaría que había estado molesto, pero al volver a ver esa sonrisa supo que era lo contrario.

—Gracias—soltó de la nada.

Sasuke la miró extrañado, parecía que trataba de leerla pero no lo lograba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Por haber llegado hoy de la nada y salvarme de pasar más vergüenza en el restaurante.

El silencio se volvió cómodo mientras estaban ahí frente a frente. Entre las sombras que causaban las ramas de los árboles, las cuales se interponían a la luz de las lámparas de la calle, Sakura agradeció que él no pudiera verla claramente pues se daría cuenta del inesperado rubor que muy seguramente –y de forma inesperada—tenía en ese momento.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, te llevaré a casa.

Sakura buscó sobre la avenida, por ningún lado se veía el deportivo blanco que le había visto llevar antes. Y para llegar a la próxima parada del transporte público aún faltaban varias cuadras, mientras ella seguía descalza.

—¿Está muy lejos tu auto?—preguntó.

—No lo he traído. Esta vez tendrás el privilegio de que te lleve.

Sakura tardó en asimilarlo cuando vio que él no se movía, luego abrió mucho los ojos.

—No…¿en serio?

—Será algo rápido, es como pestañear.

—¿Estas planeando llevarme? ¿Aparecer y desaparecer?

—Si

—¿Se puede?—ella seguía sin creérselo.

—Es algo ilegal que lo haga, pero me he dado cuenta que entre más cansada estés, te estresas más y tiendes a ser más dramática, no sé si pueda aguantarlo si seguimos caminando, además—se agachó y rozó ligeramente los talones de la chica—no puedo llevarte así.

—E—está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Sasuke se levantó y le tomó la mano de la muñeca, jalándola hacia él.

—Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga.

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió. Un repentino nervio la sacudió, pero no fue nada comparado con sentir que el piso se movía como si de un temblor se tratara. Soltó un pequeño grito y con terror se sujetó a Sasuke. Al tener los ojos cerrados, tenía la sensación de que podría caer a un vacío,

De pronto el clima a su alrededor se sintió diferente, el viento desapareció y el piso dejo de moverse para convertirse en algo sólido. Supuso que ya habían llegado, pero esperó a que él le dijera que podía abrir los ojos. Lentamente se dio cuenta que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, con tanta fuerza que le dolían, tenía su mejilla pegada al pecho de él, no, más bien todo su ser estaba pegado a él como sanguijuela. Bien, ahora el debería estarse riendo de ella por su reacción ante algo que él consideraba como un "pestañeo".

Pero su cinismo salió a la superficie, y se dejó llevar fácilmente por él. No aflojó ni un poco el amarre, había olvidado lo que era abrazar de esa manera a un chico.

—Ya puedes abrirlos—lo escuchó decir.

Creyó que necesitaría una pinza para separarse de él. Cuando miró a su alrededor estaban en la sala de su casa a oscuras. Buscó a tientas el apagador, cuando lo encontró y las luces se encendieron, él había desaparecido.

—Un pestañeo—susurró ella.

N/A:

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes me tienen la suficiente paciencia y que a pesar de lo que tardo aún leen este fic –dos o tres personitas- ustedes son un amor :3

:c Ahora sé lo que se siente tener tan pocos rw's me lo merezco por ser tan floja en redacción e inspiración -_-

Pero igual me gusta esta historia, haré lo posible por terminarla! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 6. Sonrisas peligrosas

Los rayos del sol brillaban demasiado fuerte pero reconfortaban en mañanas como esas. Recientemente había comenzado el invierno, no faltaba mucho para que llegara la primer nevada, así que Sakura agradecía días como aquellos en que astro se dignaba en aparecer y calentar un poco su entumido cuerpo. Tenía su primer hora libre por la mañana, y hacía lo que últimamente sabía hacer mejor, tirarse en el pasto a esperar su siguiente clase. Aún no era época de exámenes así que podía permitirse un poco vagar por ahí. Además últimamente tenía mucho que pensar. Mientras Sasori llenaba su bandeja en el móvil con mensajes los cuales ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a leer, su mente se encontraba pensando sólo en el por qué Sasuke no se había aparecido desde el incidente en el restaurante.

De pronto algo le hizo sombra, al abrir los ojos pudo ver un hermoso ramo de lilas sobre ella. Un chico con bata el cual nunca había visto en la vida las sostenía.

—¿Eres tú Sakura?—preguntó, parecía ser muy joven, en su primer o segundo año en la universidad.

—¿Por?—preguntó en un tono seco.

—Te han enviado esto—enseguida bajó el ramo y lo dejó a su costado, titubeante al final lo acomodó en la palma de su mano.

—¿Quién?—en su vida había recibido flores, y ahora que lo hacía simplemente se sentía la cosa más rara del planeta.

—Llevan una nota, me han pedido que me asegure que la leas.

El tipo no se retiraba, en señal que esperaría a que ella leyera el contenido del mensaje. Con fastidio la chica abrió el pequeño sobre que iba acompañado de las flores. Una pequeña nota de Sasori, donde se disculpaba y quería encontrarse con ella.

—Bien, ahora me marcho—anunció el chico algo contento por haber cumplido con su trabajo.

Sakura se volvió a dejar caer. No estaba de ánimos de nada. Aún estaba enojada con él por haberla dejado plantada, había ignorado sus mensajes y ahora no había podido escaparse. Tenía curiosidad por saber si las cosas entre los dos podían funcionar a pesar de lo que pasó, pero por alguna razón no se decidía. Tenía hasta la hora de la comida para decidirse.

De camino a su salón de clases, caminaba cabizbaja, tratando vanamente de ocultar el ramo de flores. De haber tenido un casillero había podido esconderlas ahí, y no las tiraría, eran demasiado hermosas como para botarlas. Se detuvo fuera del salón, aún faltaban unos minutos para que la clase comenzara y volvió a releer el mensaje. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató del chico que se detuvo frente a ella, hasta que éste le habló.

—Son hermosas—esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento, mientras parecía que algo golpeaba su estómago. Tuvo miedo de levantar la vista y encontrarse con sus ojos. Se preguntó cuáles eran las probabilidades de salir viva de eso. O al menos con algo de dignidad.

—Gracias—fue lo único que le vino a la mente como respuesta.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

—¿Has estado…bien?—claro que sonaba preocupado, así era Naruto, amable con todo mundo.

Sin darse bien cuenta ella ya lo estaba viendo directamente. Y si, aún sentía algo. Aunque Sasuke podía jurarle que ese chico frente a ella no era el amor de su vida, ella no sabía entonces que otra definición darle. No se sentía ya como antes, pero no podía evitar que su corazón aún cambiara su latir al estar junto a él.

Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y sonrió al responderle, no iba a mostrar que aún la pasaba mal, no a él, a fin de cuentas, era un buen chico y ella había decidido no mortificarlo.

—Yo lo estoy haciendo bien. Es bueno vete—le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con la mano que tenía libre.

Él respondió con una sonrisa discreta, luego bajó la mirada como si sus zapatos fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Sakura sabía que también era difícil para él, lo conocía perfectamente y podía imaginar qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—¡Hey! Lo digo en serio, todo está bien, deja de deprimirte cada vez que me vez.

Cuando él la volvió a mirar ella casi se arrepintió de haberlo dejado. Él era demasiado lindo muchas veces sin querer.

—Tan sólo me gustaría que llegue el día en que podamos dejar de evitarnos y que platicar no sea tan incómodo.

—¿Quieres saber algo?—ella alzó un poco el ramo— tengo una cita, un doctor, bueno…futuro doctor, ¿Quién lo diría?—rió con nerviosismo—Te digo que lo estoy haciendo de maravilla—le guiñó el ojo y él rió también.

—Tu profesor va llegando, será mejor que entres—comentó Naruto y le señaló al final del pasillo.

—Nos vemos entonces—Sakura dudó en si despedirse de él con un abrazo, al final decidió que no, simplemente se retiró.

Ella también quería que lo que dijo su ex novio se hiciera realidad, esperaba que algún día pudiera volver a platicar con él y Hinata como los amigos que alguna vez fueron. En verdad lo extrañaba, tanto que dolía.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora en que debía ir a encontrarse con Sasori, aún no había decidido si iría o no. Se quedó pegada a un pilar del edificio de la biblioteca, desde ahí podía ver los imponentes y fríos edificios de la facultad de medicina, mares de estudiantes de bata blanca yendo y viniendo de ese lugar. Y lo peor es que aún iba cargando las flores, durante toda la mañana no había encontrado lugar donde dejarlas. Sus compañeras de clase se le quedaban viendo con recelo y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

—No puedo—dijo de pronto y se giró para correr fuera de la universidad, pero apenas dio un paso su frente chocó contra alguien. Se iba a disculpar cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

—¿Huyes? ¿Así de fácil?—era Sasuke, quien por fin después de tantos días hacía acto de presencia.

—Verlo después de lo que pasó será demasiado incómodo, y para incomodidades ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy.

Un par de chicas pasaron detrás del pelinegro, lo veían con tanta lujuria y no tenían ni pizca de vergüenza de demostrarlo. Sakura sólo rodó los ojos. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta, les sonrió a ambas, las dos se ruborizaron al instante y siguieron su curso, devolviendo la mirada cada dos o tres segundos.

—Eres un descarado—se quejó Sakura.

—Soy lo más parecido a un ángel en la tierra, ¿qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?—parecía divertirle aquello.

¡Sakura lo sabía! Siempre había pensado que Sasuke se regodeaba de su estatus, ayudante de Cupido, de los ángeles o lo que fuera.

—Eres un poco presumido como para venir de arriba—aprovechó y se coló por uno de sus costados, apenas había dado un paso cuando él la sostuvo del brazo y como si ella se tratase de una marioneta la giró y la llevó con él.

—¡Suelta!—se quejó la joven—¿qué haces?

—Si no te llevo yo, jamás irás—debido a que era muy alto daba grandes zancadas, ella lo tenía que seguir casi corriendo.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

—Escuchar personalmente su disculpa, tal vez.

Sakura tuvo que abrazar el ramo, debido a la prisa casi sentía que lo tiraba. Y no supo cómo, Sasuke había conseguido bajar su mano del antebrazo de ella hasta enlazar sus manos. En el camino varias chicas la observaban con recelo. Últimamente ella se estaba convirtiendo en alguien no muy popular entre las mujeres del campus.

—Lo he pensado, y tengo mis dudas sobre Sasori—comentó, tratando de hacerlo parar.

—Antes tenías ese aspecto de querer devorarlo con la mirada, ya sabes, cuando estaban solos en aquel laboratorio.

Él los había visto. Quería golpearlo o algo similar. ¿Así que también se podía hacer invisible para ella?

—¿Nos espiabas? ¿Me espías?

Sasuke giró y la miró mientras la llevaba casi a rastras. El aire removió los cabellos de su frente y Sakura por unos segundos se quedó sin aliento. El tipo era asombrosamente atractivo.

—Es parte de mi trabajo, debía supervisarte.

Sakura resopló enojada.

—¿Y también me supervisaste estos días? Desapareces de la nada y me dejas pensando—la chica se mordió la lengua al instante, hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre.

No podía creer que había estado a punto de decir una barbaridad y frente a él. No, para empezar, ¿cómo es que aquel pensamiento había cruzado por su mente? Sakura quería enterrarse viva en ese mismo lugar. La verdad era que, en esos días tal vez había preocupado más la ausencia de Sasuke que la del propio Sasori. Esas eran las ganas de Sakura por encontrar al amor de su vida.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y la miró con enojo. Sí, ¡enojo!

—Anda tu sola—fue lo único que dijo.

Sakura avanzó lentamente. Estaba apenada consigo misma, y para colmo ahora había hecho enojar al pelinegro. Un hermoso día aquel sin duda.

Caminó hasta una banca que estaba cerca del jardín donde Sasori le había pedido reunirse. Dejó por fin el ramo de lado y buscó alrededor algún rastro de Sasuke, sin embargo después de unos minutos al único que pudo encontrar fue al chico pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia ella. En esa ocasión no llevaba bata, iba vestido un poco formal, lo que lo hacía verse más apuesto que de costumbre. No sonreía, en cambio parecía muy serio. Cuando llegó se mostró algo dubitativo pero al final se sentó con ella en la banca.

—Sé que ahora me consideras un idiota, y debo darte la razón—dijo en voz baja sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Sabes? He estado cargando todo el día con este ramo, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de aventártelo a la cara y que te duela mas—admitió la chica. Él se giró y abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

—Puedes—puedes hacerlo—tartamudeó un poco. Pero aquello en vez de causarle gracia a Sakura, le resultó adorable. Estaba aún enojada, pero Sasori tenía ese mismo aire de chico bueno de Naruto, y ella era vulnerable a eso.

Se giró, como dispuesto a recibir el golpe. Por unos momentos Sakura lo pensó seriamente, pero al final terminó por soltar la carcajada.

—No puedo creer que lo digas en serio—dijo mientras él seguía en la misma posición.

—No hay explicación para lo que hice, al menos si eso ayuda a calmar tu enojo…

—Es cierto que estoy enojada, pero sé escuchar, ahora dime, ¿qué fue aquello que causó que estuviera como tonta esperándote más de una hora en aquel restaurante?

Por varios minutos Sasori explicó a detalle lo ocurrido. Como estudiante de medicina debía cumplir con muchos requerimientos. Recientemente había sido aceptado a realizar prácticas en un hospital, así que había tenido que modificar sus horarios. El día que quedó con Sakura había sido apenas su segundo día, a pesar de todo había pedido permiso para poder salir antes y reunirse con ella, sin embargo el compañero que lo iba a suplir nunca llegó, lo que lo imposibilitó. Para su mala suerte el médico que lo supervisaba era muy estricto, y terminó por quitarle el móvil.

—Como dije, no hay pretextos, pero quería que supieras que estoy muy apenado.

—Deberías estarlo, sigues entonces debiéndome una salida a comer—dijo Sakura ya un poco más calmada al saber lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella tenía miedo de que él al final se hubiese arrepentido.

—Si después de lo sucedido quieres salir huyendo no te culpo. Comienzo por fin a resentir esto de estudiar medicina—comentó el chico.

—Por cierto, son muy bonitas—Sakura había cogido las flores y las olió—en verdad las hubiese malgastado si te las aventaba por la cara.

Sasori no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado, ¿debo interpretar eso como que me has perdonado un poco?

—Sólo un poquito—ella indicó con sus dedos un espacio de apenas unos dos milímetros.

—Vayamos entonces a un lugar—entonces por segunda vez en el día, un chico apuesto la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba por el campus, sólo que esta vez ella se dejaba llevar.

Mientras caminaban por un andador rumbo a la salida, se cruzaron con Sasuke. Era la primera vez que él se hacía presente cuando ella estaba con algún chico que él le había elegido. Ella no supo hacer más que observarlo confusa, creyó que le diría algo pero el joven se quedó en silencio observándolos. Cuando pasó de él, Sakura quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué, simplemente siguió andando. Más adelante giró la cabeza y él seguía ahí mirando.

Esa tarde terminaron en un pequeño bar, algo acogedor pero que parecía más un restaurante que un lugar para tomar una copa, se encontraba en una bonita terraza en lo alto de un edificio viejo.

—Aquí es donde vengo cuando no puedo más con el estrés de la universidad—comentó Sasori después de que como todo un caballero le acomodó la silla a Sakura.

—Es un bonito lugar, creo que me encanta.

—¿En serio? A mis amigos les parece algo, no sé, anticuado, del tipo de bar donde puedes encontrarte a unos viejitos jugando ajedrez—la chica rió y observó las demás mesas.

—Aquí no veo a ninguna persona de la tercera edad.

—Es lo mismo que les digo, pero no me creen.

—Debe ser muy pesado estudiar medicina, ¿explícame como alguien de tu edad ya se encuentra haciendo sus prácticas? ¿Eres algo así como un niño genio?—el chico comenzó a reír, Sakura pensó que se estaba convirtiendo fácilmente en adicta a su sonrisa.

—Todo mundo piensa lo mismo, aparento menos de edad de la que tengo, en un mes cumplo veinticuatro.

Sakura por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿eres mayor que yo?—el chico asintió.

—Aunque de la parte de genio no quiero presumir, pero si te consuela tengo el primer lugar en mi generación—la forma en la que alardeaba de sí mismo no lo hacía parecer presumido como Sasuke, sino dulce.

—Futbolista, chico genio, cara de bebé, doctor, ¿algo más a la lista de monerías?—preguntó Sakura algo divertida.

—Sé cocinar, se me da muy bien, la cocina italiana es mi especialidad.

—¿Debería auto invitarme para comprobar si realmente cocinas tan bien?

—Para mí sería un placer.

El resto de la plática fue igual. Era realmente cómodo conversar con él. En cierta forma Sasori le recordaba a Naruto, tenían varias similitudes. Vaya que Sasuke se había esforzado al buscar a alguien como él.

Aún no terminaban de comer cuando el móvil de Sasori comenzó a sonar incesablemente, apenas leyó el mensaje su semblante cambió.

—No había visto la hora, creo que hace cinco minutos debía estar en el hospital para el turno de noche, no hago gran cosa aún pero el médico residente es algo gruñón.

—Deberías irte entonces.

Sasori frunció el ceño, luego se revolvió el pelo.

—Es muy descortés de mi parte, ni siquiera has terminado de comer, y el postre lo acabamos de pedir.

—No importa, ya te he tenido suficiente rato para mí.

El chico resopló y se levantó de su lugar.

—No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo te debo varias.

—No me quejaré si tú pagas—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron con un ligero abrazo, Sakura se quedó observándolo cuando se retiró. Se sentía curiosa por averiguar si él era el chico de su vida. El joven no había siquiera cruzado el umbral cuando pareció recordar algo y se regresó.

En unos segundos estuvo de vuelta con ella, y sin previo aviso, la besó.

Fue algo fugaz. Sus labios eran suaves. A esa distancia Sakura pudo oler su delicioso perfume.

—Perdón, tenía que hacerlo o me volvería loco en el hospital—susurró para volver a sonreír como sólo él lo hacía y regresar por donde vino.

La joven se quedó perpleja unos momentos, luego cuando él se fue, pudo sonreír de nuevo. La situación se había tornado demasiado interesante.

Cuando terminó el postre ya era algo tarde. Cuando salió del bar se dio cuenta que esa zona era algo desconocida para ella. Fantástico, al menos le hubiese preguntado a Sasori cómo salía de ahí antes de que él se fuera.

Caminó sin rumbo, esperando encontrar una calle conocida, pero después de algo así como media hora se frustró. Juraría que cuando llegó el camino pareció muy simple. O tal vez ni siquiera puso mucha atención alrededor, toda su concentración estaba en babear por Sasori.

La situación empeoró cuando su móvil se quedó sin batería. Pasaba de la once de la noche para colmo se dio cuenta que no llevaba dinero siquiera, ni el cargador de su celular, además, de poder hacer una llamada, ¿a quién se la haría? ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? Sasori quedaba descartado, ese día también tenía turno de noche. Odiaba esos momentos en los que reconocía que tal vez era una persona demasiado solitaria para su bien.

Siguió caminando mientras el clima empeoraba. Sería la persona con la mayor mala suerte si esa noche en específico comenzaba a nevar. Cuando por fin logró distinguir en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba, se deprimió aún más, tardaría mucho en llegar a casa caminando.

Una chispa se encendió en su cerebro. Había una forma más fácil de llegar, y aunque algo desastrosa por como había sido la última vez, era lo más rápido en esos momentos. Tenía que llamar a Sasuke. El problema era, ¿cómo lo hacía? Nunca lo había intentado, ¿sería que en esos momentos él estaba espiándola? Lo dudaba, él sólo estaba cerca cuando era algo referente a su trabajo.

Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Sasuke? Necesito tu ayuda, aparécete o lo que sea por favor—suplicó. No había muchas personas por la calle, sólo uno que otro coche ocasional.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta.

—Si me escuchas, por favor ven, te necesito—volvió a llamar.

Pasaron unos segundo y volvió a intentarlo.

—Me voy a congelar aquí si no vienes—se quejó. Mientras caminaba, sentía como se le entumían los huesos.

Se detuvo cerca de una farola y esperó. Tal vez si fingía que se moría por el clima él aparecía. Después de varios minutos se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo y mejor continuó caminando.

—¡Muy bien! No necesito la ayuda de un emo con aspiraciones a cupido—espetó, al final se dio por vencida.

De la nada salió una sombra detrás de un árbol, y casi choca con ella. Le dio tremendo susto que casi se cae al suelo. En una ocasión le había pasado algo similar, un gato había saltado de un árbol hacía ella, ocasionándole varios rasguños.

—¡Joder!—maldijo. Por inercia había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abrió, tenía a Sasuke frente a ella.

—¿Emo? ¿Ese es tu mejor insulto?—ya no parecía tan enojado o serio como ese día por la tarde, había regresado a su modo habitual.

Sakura se cohibió un poco, al parecer el tipo había escuchado todo.

—Eres un insensible, te he estado pidiendo ayuda—le golpeó un brazo, ni siquiera con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño.

—Lo sé—¿era la imaginación de Sakura o él sonaba arrepentido?

Era en cierta forma reconfortante tenerlo al lado.

—¿Has estado todo el tiempo escuchándome?

—Algo por el estilo, aunque estaba ocupado con otro cliente.

—Mientras yo me moría congelada—dijo ella fingiendo cierto dramatismo.

—Mientras estés a mi cuidado no podría pasarte nada—dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

Él se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, debajo no traía más que una camisa que dejaba ver sus trabajados brazos. Sakura casi sentía que tiraba baba al verlos. Y sin esperárselo, la abrigó con su chaqueta.

En ese momento la calidez que ella sintió no se debió para nada a la chaqueta. Y el hecho que sintiera que le faltaba el aire, no era debido al asma o algo parecido. Su mente quedó en blanco y de pronto lo único que podía ver esa a Sasuke sonriendo, por primera vez y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, notó como él sonreía de verdad.

Y así con un simple acto como ese, Sakura supo que estaba perdida.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 7. El inicio del conflicto

La mañana parecía más sombría que nunca debido al cielo nublado. De hecho, parecía que ese día sería totalmente deprimente y oscuro. Estaba en los últimos días de noviembre, faltaban un par de semanas para que terminara el semestre, y lo más terrible es que junto a ello también se acercaban los exámenes finales. Sakura dio un sorbo a su café. Nuevamente se quemó la lengua. Observó su reloj y se decepcionó al ver que aún faltaban veinte minutos para su siguiente clase. Estuvo realmente tentada a meter sus libros de nuevo a su mochila y regresarse a casa. Estaba segura que el café no haría lo suyo, ni para calentarla, y tampoco para reanimarla después de haber estado despierta hasta altas horas de la mañana. Pero estaba atada, tenía que asistir a las últimas clases o si no se vería en apuros para los finales. Soltó un suspiro y tragó otro sorbo de aquel líquido negro.

Mientras sentía que los ojos se le cerraban, a pesar del frío que hacía en esos momentos, recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, a los cuales no debería prestar importancia, pero desgraciadamente lo hacía, y eso se temía que podría terminar siendo perjudicial. Cuando Sasuke la regresó a casa, Sakura evitó tocarlo más de lo debido. Apenas se había aferrado al dedo meñique del chico. Él con evidentes signos de frustración, terminó por jalarla hacía él, rodeándola por la cintura.

—Si vamos así esta vez podrías caerte, o peor aún, te podría perder en el viaje—mencionó y la apretó aún más fuerte.

Sakura se quedó como piedra, nunca, con ningún chico más que Naruto, había tenido ese tipo de acercamiento, tan íntimo y tan ¿reconfortante? Para ese momento la chica sabía cuan nerviosa él la ponía, y cómo se aceleraba su corazón al tenerlo cerca. Desde el inicio él le había parecido atractivo, porque definitivamente lo era, y tenía en ella el efecto normal que tendría cualquier chico con su físico. Sin embargo algo había cambiado, tal vez cuando ella descubrió su sonrisa en la oscuridad –una de verdad— o cuando se sintió agradecida porque él acudía a ayudarla. Claramente ahora lo veía distinto. Y eso la asustaba. Demasiado.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, apenas notó que las paredes que la rodeaban eran las de su sala, retrocedió varios pasos, haciendo un mundo de distancia entre ambos.

—Gra-gracias—su voz se quebraba. Ahora se sentía avergonzada, ¿qué pasaría si él se daba cuenta lo nerviosa que la ponía?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ella ni siquiera podía ver bien su expresión debido a que en la estancia sólo había una luz tenue que provenía de las ventanas. Ni siquiera podía distinguir bien su silueta, enfundado en negro parecía ser uno más con la oscuridad.

—Que sea esta la última vez que me haces hacer esto. No soy tu taxi particular—su voz ahora sonaba molesta.

—Perdón—contestó Sakura y su voz sonó algo chillona.

—Sasori no te debió dejar ahí sola, fue irresponsable de su parte—se había recargado en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas frontales, por lo que ella podía distinguir sus rasgos levemente.

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, el hospital…

—El hospital y un carajo, era ya tarde y la zona donde estaban era algo peligrosa.

—No parecía así—ella negó, y es que en verdad no lo era.

—Siempre eres susceptible a que te pase algo cuando estás sola en la calle—en eso ella le dio la razón—no fue muy caballeroso de su parte dejarte ahí, al menos debió acompañarte a que tomaras un taxi.

—¡Yo quise quedarme! Además, me puedo cuidar sola, ¡no tengo cinco años!—explicó Sakura.

—No dudo que ya seas adulta, pero hay cosas que siempre están fuera del alcance de uno, y tientas tu suerte muchas veces.

—Si es porque te pedí de favor que me trajeras, me recordaré no volver a hacerlo—Sakura se sentía herida por las palabras del pelinegro.

—Es Sasori el que debería poner un poco más de atención en ti—dijo cortante.

—¡Apenas y nos estamos conociendo!¿por qué te enfadas con él?—se quejó ella.

—No puedo ser tu niñera todo el tiempo.

Sakura no podía creer que la conversación hubiese llegado a ese punto, de estar nerviosa por su presencia, ahora se sentía lastimada por sus palabras.

—¡Podrías largarte entonces! ¡Ya hiciste tu trabajo!

Dos segundos después de decir aquello, Sakura se arrepintió totalmente. Sasuke bajó la mirada, y en vez de mostrar coraje, suavizó sus palabras.

—Desearía abandonar esto así de fácil.

Entonces se esfumó en la nada. Sakura se quedó ahí maldiciéndose por lo que había dicho. Más tarde mientras intentaba dormir, la culpa no la dejaba en paz, lo ocurrido esa noche con el pelinegro volvía a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible en cuanto a Sasuke se trataba? Se odiaba por ello. Lo que fuese que estaba comenzando a sentir por él no le estaba ayudando en nada. Debía centrarse y mirarlo como lo que realmente era, una simple alma que le había sido enviada del cielo para que la ayudara a encontrar el amor de su vida. Nada más.

Sentada en las escaleras que conducían a un edificio de aulas, Sakura volvió a revisar su reloj. Ya era la hora de ingresar a su siguiente clase. Con el vaso vacío de café en las manos, cogió sus libros de un costado y subió con prisa la escalinata.

…

Estaba de nuevo en esa habitación reducida a cuatro paredes. A todo lugar donde veía sólo estaba el blanco. Había pasado el tiempo y aún no se acostumbraba a estar en esa pieza. Era molesto que lo hubieran llamado precisamente ahí. En todos los espacios que tenía la agencia, en ese se sentía algo sofocado. Si fuese como en las demás estancias, donde hubiese al menos algún mueble, algo de color, tal vez esa habitación dejaría de ser tan perturbadora. Además, podía parecer tan grande o tan pequeña, dependiendo de su estado de humor. Se escuchó un ruido desde un rincón donde no pudo distinguir antes una puerta, de donde apareció Elures. Lo distinguió por su túnica gris y su cojera. Si él lo había llamado ahí entonces la cosa era algo aseria.

—Has llegado tarde—se quejó el hombre con aspecto de anciano.

—Si tu usted recién llega, ¿cómo puedo ser yo quien llega tarde?—la lógica de alguno de sus superiores muchas veces era difícil de entender para alguien como él.

—Aún queda en ti algo de esa rudeza con la que llegaste.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de inmediato, haciendo una reverencia. En realidad le tenía mucho respeto a esos ancianos, gracias a que habían encontrado en él una esperanza, es que había tenido una segunda oportunidad para salvar su alma y redimirse.

La redención, todo en lo que se basaba su vida—aún después de la muerte— era relacionado a sus esfuerzos para lograr ser perdonado. Su existencia antes de morir había apestado realmente, al llegar ahí había comprendido, o más bien, le habían ayudado a comprender, todo lo que se estaba pudriendo en él. Encontró la razón de su existencia un poco tarde.

—Me han reportado que has tenido un caso algo fuera de lo normal—Sasuke notó que estaba en su modo realmente serio, como cuando está a punto de dar un buen regaño.

—A mi favor he de decir que usualmente me delegan casos especiales, no sé a cuál de los que tengo asignados actualmente se esté refiriendo—enseguida lo dijo se mordió la lengua, el anciano podía detectar entre la verdad y las mentiras, se corrigió de inmediato—espere, claro que sé de cual habla. Pero si lo vemos desde un aspecto general, parece un caso demasiado normal y corriente.

—Me pregunto cómo algo tan normal y corriente ha logrado hacerte tambalear.

El comentario tomó desprevenido a Sasuke, y casi pudo sentir un ligero mareo. Obviamente los ancianos lo sabían. Usualmente podía esconderles varias cosas, pero últimamente había sido tan irresponsable con sus actos y pensamientos.

—Pido una disculpa por ello. Estoy siendo descuidado en mi asignación, me he dejado llevar por sentimientos mortales que aún parecen quedar en mí en vez de cumplir con mi tarea de manera más diligente.

—Te recuerdo que si te desvías de tu objetivo, podrías ser relegado de tu obligación, y...un destino peor que este podría ser lo que te espere. Se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, donde pudiste conocer lo que es el valor de la vida, el amor y la fe. Pocos son los que tienen el privilegio de llegar a alguna de las agencias para redimirse.

—Yo…—increíblemente Sasuke no sabía que responder, y por primera vez decidió ser sincero— no puedo explicarlo, apenas la he tenido en frente la primera vez y me ha causado interés de una manera que no había sucedido antes. Tratando de buscar a alguien que sea compatible con ella, me he distraído, nunca me había tocado un caso así de difícil, y es que simplemente hasta hoy no encuentro a alguien de quien no me queden dudas. Y recientemente, está mal de mi parte admitirlo, pero creo que he puesto demasiado interés en su seguridad, tal vez exagerando un poco. Sakura es un caso especial, pero sigo sin ver claramente el por qué, y eso hace que me perturbe más de la cuenta.

—Está de más explicar que eres simplemente un alma, no puedes involucrarte de ninguna forma con un mortal, y menos aún renunciar a la misión que se te fue dada.

—Lo sé—se mordió el labio, se detestaba a si mismo por actuar tan diferente a lo acostumbrado en cuanto a Sakura se trataba.

—Tienes que actuar de manera más fría, de no hacerlo se te dará un ultimátum, y después de eso sobra decir que puede pasar.

A Sasuke casi se le revolvió el estómago con eso.

Ese mismo día prefirió ni siquiera pasarse por donde Sakura. Atendió otro de sus casos pendientes. Tenía a un hombre algo mayor que tenía miedo de las mujeres. Casi se sentía tan cansado como con la chica.

Al día siguiente le pareció que ella lo llamaba, recientemente notaba cómo ella quería que él acudiera, pero enseguida ella abría la boca y se callaba. Así sucedía, el resto del día no tenía noticias de ella, pero enseguida Sakura intentaba decir su nombre, era como si intentara sonar un timbre, sin que se escuchara siquiera. Y lo estaba haciendo más seguido de lo que Sasuke quisiese.

El chico decidió nuevamente dejarla sola por unos días, pero era algo así como una tortura. Ahora notaba más cosas de ella sin tenerla un poco cerca. Estaba estresada, y mucho. Probablemente era por el fin de semestre, dedujo Sasuke. Se la había pasado tan fresca en los meses anteriores y ahora debía estar pagando caro el tirarse a holgazanear en los jardines del campus en sus horas libres. Ni siquiera se había encontrado con Sasori, de eso estaba seguro, ambos parecían estar ocupados a inicios de diciembre. El clima para entonces había empeorado. La primer nevada había llegado y los días parecían algo lúgubres.

Una noche Sasuke pareció tener un breve descanso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se apareció en la cima de un edificio, justo en la base del pararrayos. Desde ahí arriba todo era más tranquilo. Había reconsiderado subir a la agencia, pero sin duda alguien le recordaría su trabajo pendiente. Así que se quedó ahí, mientras el viento gélido le golpeaba la cara. Entonces por fin la escuchó. Esta vez ella había sonado realmente la alarma. Por fin había dicho su nombre. Y la forma en que lo llamó lo hizo preocuparse. Sabía que debía dejar de lado lo que fuese que estuviese mal en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ella, y cumplir con su misión. Suspiró y trató de mentalizarse antes de aparecer frente a ella. Pero enseguida detectó dónde se encontraba no pudo evitar alarmarse. Sakura estaba en el hospital.

De inmediato se encontró en el pasillo del nosocomio. Por alguna razón no había aparecido exactamente donde ella estaba, a pesar de que en ese lugar segundos atrás la había percibido. Siguió su rastro, llegando a una habitación donde un par de enfermeros la trasladaban de una camilla a otra. Una enfermera por su parte le acomodaba una bolsa de suero e inyectaba algo en ella. Sakura había perdido color, parecía estar desmayada y su respiración era muy lenta. Sasuke se maldijo internamente. Si no hubiese estado confuso y con la cabeza más fría, tal vez hubiese notado lo que fuera que le había pasado. ¿Qué exactamente le había sucedido? Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en las vibraciones de los presentes para poder averiguarlo.

Entonces los vio. Naruto estaba justo al lado de la chica, sosteniendo su mano. El joven estaba algo pálido mientras observaba que los demás hicieran su trabajo. A la última persona que notó ahí fue a Sasori, quien la observaba con verdadera preocupación, él junto con un enfermero habían sido quienes la habían cambiado a la cama.

Sasuke entonces decidió hacerse presente. Podía quedarse invisible para ellos, pero por alguna locura prefirió que lo notaran. Apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación, su móvil sonó. El ruido que hizo era diferente a sus notificaciones normales. Su radar de apoyo había detectado algo. Después de no reaccionar en meses, por fin había detectado algo, y ese aparato cuando funcionaba, nunca se equivocaba. Al desbloquear la pantalla, volvió a maldecir. Levantó la mirada del móvil y observó a los dos tipos que ahora lo veían a él, el desconocido enfundado en ropas negras con aspecto intimidante y que claramente generaba poca confianza.

Sasuke debería de sentirse menos preocupado después de ver el resultado del radar, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba. Parecía ser que de entre esos dos hombres, en esa habitación, el radar había detectado al hombreque _merecía_ a Sakura. El tipo de la bata blanca lo miraba con suspicacia, mientras Naruto había regresado su atención a chica.

…

 **N/A** : Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? El drama está por comenzar! muajajajaja

:c Soy merecedora a un comentario de su parte? Últimamente pareciera que ya nadie me lee, y actualizar sólo para unas pocas, merece la pena? La verdad tengo poco tiempo libre fuera de mi trabajo, y hoy he dedicado practicamente la mitad de mi día a este capítulo. Vale la pena hacerlo?

Gracias a las personitas que si les ha gustado ;)

PD. Hace poco me di cuenta que SIN PLANEARLO estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez donde el protagonista está muerto xD que incluyen algo de fantasía y esas cosas –de hecho son mis primeros dos fics que incluyen fantasía!- de hecho, tienen varias similitudes, por ejemplo, son fanfics que estoy manejando en dos fandoms, y que ya tengo desarrollados desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo! –uno al parecer tres años y el otro unos cinco-. Si alguien quiere leerlo, puede buscarlo entre mis historias como "After Paradise" ;) les encantará

PD2. ¿Alguien aquí ha leído "Mi lindo y extraño compañero de piso"? Muchas me conocieron por ese fanfic, resulta que por ENÉSIMA vez, me lo han plagiado. Eso es tan molesto! -_-


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 8. Debilidades de mortales

Levantó la mirada y buscó el gran reloj de madera empotrado en el muro. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Maldijo entre dientes cuando asimiló que le quedaban sólo dos horas más en la biblioteca. No era tiempo suficiente, ni siquiera si por tercer día consecutivo se quedaba despierta toda la noche para estudiar. El solo pensar en todos los temas que debía preparar para el siguiente día había hecho que le diera dolor de cabeza.

Su compañero de clase que se encontraba a su derecha había cedido al sueño, o tal vez simplemente se había rendido. Habían otras dos chicas de su curso que ocupaban con ella una pequeña mesa de estudio en la biblioteca. Ellas se encontraban muy metidas en lo suyo, una de las chicas casi tenía los anteojos pegados al libro. A su alrededor todo mundo estaba en situaciones casi igual de patéticas. La biblioteca ese día se encontraba abarrotada, se notaba claramente que era final de semestre y todo mundo estaba en sus exámenes finales. Para colmo la calefacción se había descompuesto en pleno inicio de temporada invernal, y estar dentro del inmueble era casi similar a estar a la intemperie, debido a sus altos muros y su espaciosa construcción.

Sakura bostezo, y cuando lo hizo se replanteó el guardar los libros y regresar a casa a dormir, conformándose con dejarle los resultados de su siguiente examen a la suerte. Ese pensamiento de rebeldía sólo duró unos segundos, luego se levantó de su asiento para buscar un par de libros más.

Una hora y media más tarde sus compañeros la habían dejado sola, pero para esas alturas Sakura estaba más dormida que despierta. Además ese dolor de cabeza empeoraba, leía un poco y tenía que repetir la oración varias veces para su cerebro la asimilara. Cuando su nariz y frente chocaron duro contra el libro que se supone estaba leyendo, decidió ponerle fin a la tortura. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó por el largo pasillo, entre las interminables filas de estantes. Por el camino casi choca con un par de chicos que al no encontrar asiento libre se habían sentado a estudiar en un rincón, su pie se atoró en la pierna de uno de ellos. Sakura cayó estrepitosamente, sin embargo su cuerpo no tocó el piso frio. Un par de brazos la sostenían a pocos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Saku!—escuchó que la llamó alguien.

Se repuso y entonces reparó en la presencia de Naruto. El chico estaba ojeroso, ella sintió pena, sabía que él debía estarla pasando peor con eso de los exámenes. Él era brillante en todos los aspectos, sin embargo se le complicaba un poco en cuanto a los estudios. Desde que lo que recordaba, ella y Hinata eran quienes lo apoyaban a estudiar en los exámenes.

—Casi caigo encima de ti—la joven se disculpó, él le extendió los cuadernos que ella había dejado caer.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo él con esa expresión. Ella odiaba que él hiciera eso, que se mostrara como si ella le importara. Por eso Sakura había confundido muchas cosas. De haber tenido claro desde el inicio que él era así con todo mundo, entonces nunca hubiese pensado que ella era especial para él. Detestaba que fuera tan lindo

—Desearía decir que si, pero ya sabes, son exámenes.

—Deberías irte ya a casa, es algo tarde—como si de una niña se tratase, él le acomodó la bufanda con tanta delicadeza que ella estuvo a nada de salir de ahí corriendo antes de enamorarse locamente de él de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer—Sakura retrocedió un paso, necesitaba espacio para respirar, esa situación la sofocaba.

—El clima es muy frío, deberías llevar un abrigo más—él en verdad se preocupaba por ella, no, no era así, él se preocupaba simplemente por los demás, esa era una característica más que compartía con Sasori, aunque este último en los pasados días parecía importarse más de lo debido por medio mundo pero no por ella.

—Lo haré—dudó en cómo despedirse, pero sus fuerzas sólo alcanzaron para un ligero movimiento de mano.

Había caminado unos metros hasta llegar a una escalera que conducía a un piso inferior. Bajó unos cuantos escalones cuando sintió que temblaba. Se aferró al barandal. Su visión se había vuelto borrosa, alcanzó a ver una pareja que la observaba extrañados mientras subían.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no se había sentido sofocaba por Naruto. Algo andaba mal, y no pudo evitar que empeorara. Se dio cuenta cuando calló y literalmente rodó por los escalones que le faltaba bajar, pero no pudo mover un solo músculo. Terminó boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco de la estancia, el cual se desvaneció hasta volverse totalmente oscuro.

…

Como si de una pesadilla se tratase, escuchó un sonido repetitivo. Parecía la respiración de alguien. Sonidos de ambulancia mezclados con el continuo sonido de algún aparato de hospital. Después sonidos de ruedas deslizándose. Más frío. Después de la nada, humedad. Y de nuevo ese pitido que parecía ir al ritmo de sus latidos. Por momentos escuchaba en susurros voces de personas, de vez en cuando algún grito de dolor. Después volvía ese sonido de respiración, que no parecía para nada normal, más bien como si tuviese una mascarilla. Sin embargo, no era su propia respiración.

…

Mientras ajustaba el catéter sintió cómo las manos le temblaron. No era un novato y se encontraba haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Hasta el momento no había pasado frente a él ningún paciente que conociera realmente, por eso cuando la vio ser bajada de la ambulancia, con la sangre resbalando por su frente, por un momento su mente quedó en blanco. El médico residente fue quien la había recibido, mientras él se había mantenido al margen y sólo intervino cuando se le pidió, él apenas era un practicante. Cuanto pudo estuvo a su lado. Recordó entonces las dos llamadas perdidas que un día antes estuvo a nada de devolverle, pero por el cansancio de la larga jornada en el hospital terminó por ignorar.

Las pasadas semanas las prácticas lo habían absorbido, le exigían más de lo que había creído. No se quejaba mucho, le gustaba estar ahí, pero creía que tenía demasiada mala suerte. Ella había aparecido en su vida en el momento que él no la esperaba, y tal vez era el menos conveniente. Toda da la carrera se había mantenido lejos de la idea de tener una relación, era cierto que por su cama habían pasado varias chicas, pero nada que lo atara sentimentalmente. Hasta que se topó con Sakura. Había algo en ella, hasta el día de hoy no sabía definir exactamente lo que era. En esos momentos no debía distraerse, ni ocupar su tiempo tonteando con alguna chica, se suponía que se esperaban grandes cosas de él, el chico genio que había pasado la carrera de medicina con excelentes notas.

Así que atribuyó sus dudas a la culpa. Ahí estaba ella, inconsciente. ¿Qué le había pasado para llegar a ese estado? Estaba demasiado pálida, con algunas marcas de golpes en brazos y piernas, además de ese corte en su cabeza. El reporte decía que había caído por una escalera, mostraba signos de deshidratación y taquicardia. Después de pasar por la sala de choque, la habían pasado a una de las habitaciones.

La única persona que había preguntado por ella era un joven de su edad. No era familiar, lo supo al ver su nombre en la hoja de entrada. ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero de clases? Parecía que también era estudiante, pues llevaba su mochila con él. Mientras conducían a Sakura en la camilla hacía su habitación, el chico se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar la mano de ella. Sasori le dio una mirada que esperó que él interpretara como un "No la toques", que el otro pasó de largo completamente.

Ya en la habitación le pasó por la mente botarlo de ahí. Pero el joven no se le separaba. Ese chico parecía saber más de ella que él recientemente. De nuevo la culpa. Si tan sólo hubiese respondido a sus llamadas…

Se escuchó una alarma, ¿Quién osaba hacer tanto ruido estando en un hospital? En la puerta se encontraba un tipo con aspecto de delincuente. Los repasaba con la mirada desde donde estaba. Parecía algo insolente por la manera en que los observaba.

Los enfermeros se retiraron, dejándolos a ellos tres con Sakura en la habitación. Sasori se maldijo, sabía tan poco de ella como para saber quiénes eran esos dos. Ambos parecían de su edad, además de apuestos, y no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos al saber que ellos dos rondaban en la vida de Sakura.

—La paciente debe descansar por el momento, les pido que se retiren—en parte lo que había dicho era verdad, sería él quien se encargaría de vigilarla por la noche.

—Permíteme quedarme, su familia no se encuentra en la ciudad y no tiene a nadie que la cuide—rogó el chico que había llegado con ella.

El tipo de negro que había surgido de la nada se acercó hasta posicionarse alrededor de la cama, la miraba tan fijamente que Sasori de inmediato lo puso en su lista personal de personas a quienes botar de una patada.

—Tú también, ambos—les señaló con el dedo.

—¿Y tú eres…?—el chico rubio preguntó al pelinegro de aspecto criminal.

—Un amigo—respondió el otro algo tajante.

Por un par de minutos ninguno se movió. Estaba estrictamente prohibido que hubiese más de una persona en esas habitaciones. Y no pensaba dejar que ninguno de esos dos desconocidos –tal vez no para Sakura— él confiaba en ninguno de los dos, ella estaría mejor en las manos de él.

—Caballeros, estoy esperando a que se retiren—mencionó Sasori desde la puerta. El primero en salir fue el chico pelinegro, y al final algo dubitativo, el rubio.

—El otro médico dijo que le habían dado un sedante para que pudiera descansar, pero si llegara a despertar antes de la hora de sus exámenes, es capaz de largarse a la universidad en el estado en el que está. Por favor cuiden que no lo haga—mencionó el joven cuando salió de la habitación.

—Tú…¿qué eres de ella?—preguntó Sasori, tal vez con un tono más exigente del que debería.

El chico frente a él parecía algo extrañado ante la pregunta.

—Un amigo—dijo antes de continuar su camino fueras.

…

Sasori claramente sentía celos y no quería a nadie más cerca de Sakura. Así que cuando lo mandó lejos Sasuke no discutió, podía volver cuando lo quisiese sin tener que lidiar con él. Apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando se volvió invisible, giró y regresó a la habitación, no sin antes poner atención la pequeña conversación entre los dos tipos.

Era cierto que ella era capaz de volverse a la escuela estando así. Momentos atrás casi había leído los pensamientos de Naruto, estaba demasiado preocupado en la chica que Sasuke tuvo acceso a su mente demasiado fácil. Sakura podía ser demasiado cabeza dura en algunas ocasiones. ¿Por qué alguien arriesga tanto su salud sólo por una estúpida prueba? El tiempo en la tierra es limitado, la vida es algo tan breve que no se puede desaprovechar dándole importancia a las cosas sobre uno mismo.

Si él hubiese estado cerca de ella con la cabeza fría en vez de dudar sobre su tarea y alejarse…

Se colocó a su costado, observándola dormir. Ella parecía en esos momentos tan frágil que le provocó ganas de tomar su mano igual que como había hecho Naruto. Apenas la había levantado de su regazo unos centímetros cuando se dio cuenta de la locura que hacía y con fuerza la bajó.

Se quedó en silencio. Había percibido la culpa en Naruto y Sasori, y ahora mismo él también la sentía. Aunque sabía muy bien que él no era su ángel de la guardia ni nada por el estilo, sino un estilo de casamentero mandado del cielo sin ser siquiera un ángel. En sus responsabilidades no estaba vigilar estrictamente por la integridad de sus clientes, y si seguía haciendo actos como ese—quedarse a cuidarla en el hospital— terminaría esta vez por realmente alertar a Elures.

Toda la noche se quedó a acompañarla, a pesar de lo poco que le gustaban los hospitales. Durante toda la madrugada tuvo una especie de escalofríos. Tal vez se debía en parte a sus últimos recuerdos de cuando aún estaba vivo. A su mente vinieron en repetidas ocasiones escenas de lo ocurrido en sus últimas horas, y cómo una sala de operaciones había sido lo último que vio con sus ojos mortales.

Y ahí la tenía a ella en frente, aunque débil, con toda una vida por delante. Y sintió envidia.

De ella y con alguno de los dos chicos que habían estado en esa habitación antes, el cual sería el hombre que le estaba destinado. Porque ella tenía aún mil cosas por delante, una vida feliz al lado de la persona de la que se iba a enamorar. ¿Por qué ella osaba hacerlo dudar si él no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad de estar en su vida? Él era sólo un alma. En algún momento, si lograba cumplir su tarea en la agencia, podría ascender al cielo y tener la paz de la que todo mundo hablaba allá arriba.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que ella despertó. Una pequeña lámpara iluminaba sólo una tercera parte de la habitación, manteniendo en penumbra la mayor parte, pero él podo distinguir el ligero brillo en sus ojos.

—Él tenía razón en que despertarías—mencionó Sasuke en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—la voz de Sakura sonaba tan cansada como ella se veía.

—Te han sedado pero al parecer no funcionó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—volvió ella a preguntar

Él se quedó en silencio por unos instantes cuando percibió de ella un sentimiento que no hizo más que alarmarlo. Al inicio ella era tan abierta al mostrar sus emociones, con el paso de sus encuentros se había vuelto más reservada para con él, y en esos momentos parecía un libro abierto.

—Debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta, ¿no lo crees?—ella rió suavemente ante su pregunta—Mírate, estas anclada a una cama de hospital y aun así te ríes—él le reprochó.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que estoy feliz de que estés aquí?

Sasuke casi detuvo su respiración y luego contestó.

—Eso lo he sabido enseguida te he visto despierta.

La joven se quedó pensativa, su cabecita trataba de comprender lo que él había dicho. Cuando al parecer lo entendió pareciera que se sentía aliviada.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes leer mi mente?—preguntó con seriedad.

—Te he dicho antes que no puedo.

—Lo sé, si en verdad pudieras hacerlo entonces hace rato hubieras salido huyendo al darte cuenta lo loca que estoy.

Sasuke se sintió más tranquilo, si ella tenía humor para bromear entonces tal vez no estaba tan enferma.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que pasó por tu cabeza para permitirte llegar a este estado? ¿Eres tonta o qué?—al decir aquello había sonado más enojado de lo que quiso.

Sakura desvió la mirada al techo.

—Lo siento.

—Que digas eso no basta. Desaparezco unos días y cuando reaparezco estas en una cama de hospital.

—¿He hecho que te preocupes?—ella en realidad tenía curiosidad de saberlo por la forma en que lo preguntó.

—No, sólo me he quedado toda la noche despierto aquí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y obviamente no puedo dormir.

Ella sonrió al comprender lo que él no quiso decir.

—Usualmente tengo una mejor resistencia a permanecer sin dormir por algunos días, pero esta vez creo que me sobrecargué.

—Has caído por una escalera, en esta ocasión sólo terminaste con un ligero corte en la cabeza, ¿y si hubiese sido algo peor?

—No seas tan fatalista—Sakura se quejó.

Él estuvo a nada de soltar que cosas simples, descuidos de un segundo, podían ser demasiado fatales, y contar parte de cómo él había terminado ahí, sin ser siquiera humano. Pero se lo guardó para sí.

—En vez de asignarte a alguien que te ayude a encontrar el amor, debieron mandarte un ángel guardián, en el poco tiempo que te conozco mi conclusión es que por el momento necesitas alguien que cuide de ti, pues tú no tienes la capacidad de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué siento eso como un insulto?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Sakura comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas, intentó levantarse pero enseguida se regresó.

—Mierda, siento todo el cuerpo adormecido.

—Eso se le llama cansancio severo, es la manera en que tu cuerpo te lo reclama.

—Anda, ayúdame a levantarme, necesito con urgencia ir al baño.

Él se acercó a ayudar. Con trabajo logró que se sentara. El problema no era que ella fuese pesada –porque no lo era— sino que apenas movía un músculo se quejaba del dolor.

Cuando por fin logró estar de pie, pareció sufrir un mareo, se tambaleó y él lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarla por la cintura, sin embargo ella terminó recargándose en él.

—Creo que será peor de lo que pensé, ¿me han operado? Me duele como si lo hubiesen hecho.

—No seas exagerada, ahora intenta moverte.

—Pero es que en serio, ¡me duele siquiera pensar en dar un paso!

Sasuke se sintió frustrado, ¿es que ella no entendía? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza además de emociones? En ese momento él podía sentir la ligereza de la tela de la bata que la cubría, y debajo de eso al parecer no había nada más. Casi podía sentir su piel caliente pegada a él. Sus pechos presionaban contra él, y ella no podía siquiera darse cuenta, estaba tan absorta en el dolor que sentía que no reparaba en que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la delgada bata del hospital

—Te voy a soltar ahora—advirtió él con los nervios de punta.

—Espera un poco más, si me sueltas creo que me iré directo al suelo, además esta aguja…—Sasuke no puso mucha atención en lo que ella decía. Se maldijo por ser tan débil. Lo estaba disfrutando, tenerla así de cerca…tocarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ese cuerpo, que se supone no tenía reacciones de mortales, que le permitía estar despierto todo el tiempo, no sentir realmente el cansancio y ese tipo de cosas, ahora descubría como reaccionaba ante una situación como esa. Parecía ser una broma que a él le estuviese pasando eso.

—Llamaré a una enfermera—dijo antes de casi dejarla caer de vuelta a la cama, mientras ella gemía del dolor.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te voy a matar cuando vuelvas!—dijo entre chillidos Sakura.

…

N/A: Este capítulo me dejó con la sensación de que faltó algo, pero habían cosas que tenía que eran necesarias ser narradas, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrán más avances!

En el pasado capi hubieron más comentarios de los que esperaba! Gracias! Sólo por eso me apuré a subir el siguiente! He tardado sólo una semana! Si se da la misma reacción a este capítulo, entonces actualizaré en una semana también ;)

De nuevo las invito a leer "After Paradise", de mi autoría, si este fic les gustó el otro también –amo ambas historias!- aunque apenas lo llevo por el capi 3 :P pero mañana subiré el 4 :3!

Gracias a ti que lees esto, he dedicado seis horas de mi vida y espero no haberla arruinado ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**_._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 9. Dopada

Muerto. Parecía que nuevamente el desgraciado sensor estaba sin vida. Ni siquiera daba señales de tener batería, ningún tipo de alerta, ¡nada! Pensó seriamente en dejarlo caer y que se hiciera pedazos al tocar el suelo, muchos pisos abajo. Pero razonó a tiempo, los viejos allá arriba no le volverían a dar otro, además probablemente la cosa esa le caería en la cabeza a alguien, y lo que menos quería era estar relacionado otra vez con la integridad de un humano.

Después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, cuando por fin el aparato se dignó a dar señales, Sasuke necesitaba averiguar quién exactamente de los dos tipos era el Sr. Adecuado para Sakura, lo había tenido realmente difícil y esa era la primera vez que tal vez había una señal clara de que iba por el camino correcto. Este era el primer caso donde no tenía ningún tipo de idea de cómo actuar, siempre era un poco más fácil encontrar a alguien compatible con su cliente, pero por alguna jodida razón con Sakura no podía ver nada claro. Después de buscarle pareja a la chica sin ningún tipo de orientación, su camino sin rumbo ahora parecía vislumbrarse mejor ante él, sin embargo se dividía en dos y tenía que elegir por cual seguir, a pesar de que estaba en un punto en que le daba pereza hacerlo, o tal vez simplemente no quería.

Tanto como Naruto o Sasori no le parecían los candidatos adecuados. Por un lado estaba el ex, que se supone amaba a su actual novia, él podía detectarlo, el corazón del chico era devoto a Hinata. Sin embargo esa noche cuando estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sakura, tal vez una pequeña chispa saltó de la nada, y eso le preocupaba en parte a Sasuke. Su objetivo no era separar a una pareja feliz para formar otra. Y sobre Sasori, parecía ser un mejor candidato, era algo similar a Naruto y eso al parecer le encantaba a Sakura. Aunque para el pelinegro había algo en el chico que no terminaba por convencerlo, Sasori estaba en una etapa de su vida algo problemática y no parecía decidirse si quería dedicarse por completo a su vocación o hacer un espacio en su vida para enamorarse. Y Sakura se merecía a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a amarla a pesar de las dificultades. Para el amor no había peros.

¿Cómo debía aconsejarla? Cualquiera de las dos opciones podría terminar en su corazón roto nuevamente, y él no podía fallar. Estaba tan cerca de lograr que lo ascendieran…

Suspiró y miró al horizonte. El sol se estaba ocultando y posiblemente para esa hora Sakura estaría a nada de salir del hospital. Después de su pequeño accidente ese día muy temprano, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir huyendo. Se había topado con algo que creyó no era posible. Pensó por un momento consultar con Erules la razón de lo sucedido, pero posiblemente le diría lo que él ya sabía –y de paso lo reprendería o le daría el caso de Sakura a alguien más— que él se sentía atraído por la chica.

En algún momento desde que la conoció algo de ella le llamó la atención. Dudó que fuese su cuerpo espectacular, el cual no tenía pero no podía negar que era hermosa. De su personalidad ni hablar, detestaba a las chicas que se quejaban de todo y nada las complacía. ¿Entonces? Después de pasar un buen rato reflexionando en ello había llegado a la conclusión que había puesto más interés del que debía en ella por el hecho de que era una clienta fuera de lo común. Lo había hecho pensar más, se la había puesto realmente difícil y había ocupado mucho tiempo de su atención, tal vez más del debido. Pero si quería resolver esto, debía dejar ese interés, deseo o lo que fuese que ella le provocara.

Pero cuando se apareció en la habitación del hospital, teniendo el cabello aún suelto y ese aspecto débil debido a la medicación, luciendo extrañamente bella, supo que la tendría muy difícil.

…

Quería largarse de inmediato de ese lugar. Sintió realmente alivio cuando por fin le sacaron las agujas, como si recuperara la libertad. Pero antes de dejarla libre le habían hecho tomar varias pastillas que lo único que lograron fue adormecerla. ¿Y así planeaban darla de alta? Según Sasori, era para que estuviera relajada. Pero tal vez se les había pasado un poco la mano.

Se quedó como noqueada sobre la cama del hospital, justo después de que las enfermeras la habían ayudado a cambiarse de ropa.

Estaba por anochecer, se preguntaba si Naruto regresaría para recogerla. Luego recordó cómo le había insistido en que ella sola estaba bien, amenazándolo con sacarlo a patadas del hospital si pasaba una hora más a su lado, el chico había llegado muy temprano y había pasado con ella casi todo el día.

Estaba a nada de volver a quedarse dormida cuando Sasuke apareció. Una sensación que antes no sentía la embriagó. Puede que no tuviera novio, que hubiese perdido a su mejor amiga, pero en momentos como ese al menos tenía a alguien, no sabía si Sasuke contaba como amigo, pero se preocupaba por ella, y ese sentimiento, saber que tienes a alguien que piensa en ti, era algo lindo.

—Volviste—de pronto Sakura se sentía con unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. Se había sentado en la cama y con los brazos abiertos lo invitaba a acercársele.

— ¿Qué haces?—él la miraba incrédulo. Sakura hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

—Tardaste mucho en volver, ahora ven aquí—una parte coherente del pensamiento de la chica supo que se estaba volviendo loca, pero hacer esas tonterías en esos momentos parecía algo tan normal.

—Estás dopada, vuelve a tus cinco sentidos—el pelinegro retrocedió unos pasos.

—Mira cómo me han dejado los brazos, están tan picados que creo que en cualquier momento moriré desangrada—le mostró los brazos e hizo una mueca como si fuese a llorar.

—Bien, al menos tu dramatismo de siempre sigue intacto—se burló el chico— ¿qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Naruto firmó lo de tu alta, o fue el doctorcito ese?

—Eres un chico malo, me abandonas, te recibo con un abrazo y me dices de cosas.

Sasuke resopló y se revolvió el pelo en seña de exasperación.

—Espero que el efecto del medicamento pase rápido y dejes ese comportamiento de niña de cinco años.

—Yo soy lo suficientemente grande, no tengo cinco años.

—En estos momentos no se te notan.

—Estoy en la universidad—Sakura hacía ademanes exagerados con sus manos al hablar— y mírame, no soy pequeña, estoy grande—puso una mano en cada pecho.

El pelinegro casi se atraganta al pasar saliva.

—Muy bien, muy bien, creo que debemos irnos—la tomó por los codos e hizo que los bajara, ella aprovechó para agarrarlo por la cintura.

—¡Ta—da! Te tengo—la joven tenía una gran sonrisa triunfal.

En ese momento alguien se aclaró la garganta. Sasori acababa de entrar a la habitación y observaba el espectáculo.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?—estaba visiblemente molesto.

—Es un ángel, ¿verdad que es lindo?—respondió una Sakura muy dopada sin que se lo pidiesen.

—Soy un amigo—contestó el pelinegro con aire retador.

—Nunca te había visto, sólo ayer por la noche, ¿lo conoces Sakura?

Ella asintió con mucha emoción—Claro que sí, te he dicho que es un ángel, es asombroso deberías ver cómo…—Sasuke le tapó suavemente la boca.

—No digas incoherencias—masculló entre dientes a la joven.

—Eso no me convence, creo que deberías irte de este lugar—le dijo al pelinegro.

Sasuke se le acercó, una noche atrás le había dado por su lado, pero en esta ocasión ya no podía ignorarlo. Sakura siguió pegado a él como una sanguijuela.

—La llevaré a su casa, tengo entendido que ya la dieron de alta, así que con tu permiso…—avanzó un paso pero Sasori se interpuso. Quedaron frente a frente.

—Te estas aprovechando de que ella está en esa condición, no permitiré que te la lleves así.

—Si no está en condiciones no la estarían dando de alta, así que muévete—Sasuke lo sabía, no podía comportarse así con el tipo que probablemente tenía que emparejar a Sakura, enfrentarlo de esa manera sólo lograría echarse en contra a Sasori, y muy posiblemente él en el futuro necesitaría de su ayuda.

—Sasuke es un ángel, no me podría hacer nada—dijo Sakura y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, tanto que el pelinegro tuvo que fingir estar normal, lo apretaba tanto que se le dificultaba respirar.

—Yo puedo llevarte a casa—sugirió Sasori y la tomó de un brazo, el cual ella algo enojada hizo de lado.

—No, quiero que Sasuke me lleve, él hace eso…extraño y ¡pum! Me marea pero es divertido y me lleva—el pelinegro volvió a taparle la boca.

—Ella estará bien conmigo—dijo en tono desafiante, para luego seguir avanzando y dejar ahí solo a Sasori. Sasuke sospechó que se arrepentiría severamente después de haberlo hecho enfadar de esa manera.

Apenas estuvieron en el elevador, el joven comprobó que no había cámaras y los hizo aparecer en la sala de la casa de Sakura.

—Todo da tantas vueltas—ella parecía demasiado feliz, todo efecto del medicamento.

—¿Podrías despegarte de mí?—trató de quitar los brazos de la chica, pero por más fuerza que aplicaba ella conseguía seguir prendida a él.

—¡No!—chilló ella.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, no estoy como para soportar tu yo drogado.

—Vayamos a dormir, por favor—hizo pucheros infantiles nuevamente.

Ella lo jaló hacía el dormitorio. ¿Cómo rayos conseguía estar dopada y tener esa fuerza?

—Sakura, acabamos de hacer enfadar al posible amor de tu vida, ¿y estás así?—ella respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

—Él hizo que me agujeraran los brazos, y tú en cambio…—su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y pareció estar tan feliz de decir aquello, mientras ligeramente lo palpaba—¿me dejarías ver tu abdomen?

Ella quería matarlo.

…

Lentamente comenzó a percibir el mundo a su alrededor. Abrió muy poco los ojos y sintió el resplandor entrando a su habitación. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero ya no tanto como un día antes. Se sentía tan cómoda estando en su propia cama, y más aún cuando tenía esa cálida almohada a la cual abrazar…

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En un segundo todo lo sucedido vino a su mente como torbellino. Y entonces lo vio ahí, lo que realmente abrazaba era a Sasuke. El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, lo reconoció de inmediato por sus cabellos negros. Sus brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, y un par de dedos estaban justo debajo de la pretina de su pantalón, sólo debían ser unos dos centímetros, pero estaban en contacto con su piel.

Ella recordaba casi todo lo de una noche antes, pero no supo cómo habían terminado durmiendo lado a lado en su propia cama. O cómo es que ella había cometido esa locura. Alarmada, se echó hacía atrás, pero no calculó bien y terminó cayendo al piso. En ese movimiento su mano se llevó consigo la mesita de noche y algo que probablemente era un vaso de cristal se rompió, provocando mucho ruido.

Se sentó de inmediato, asustada, para encontrarse con los ojos negros del chico, que la miraba enojado. Algo muy malo estaba por venir, sospechó Sakura.

…

N/A: Hoy he tenido mucho tiempo libre y lo mejor es que la inspiración volvió. Un brindis por ello ;_;

He actulizado dos fics en el mismo día! Si ustedes siguen After Paradise, corran a leer el capi :3 (y sino, igual :v )

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? No sé como he llegado al 9...se supone iba a ser una historia cortita ;_; pero cada vez veo más la necesidad de desarrollar más unas cosas :c

Gracias a las hermosas personitas que se toman un tiempo para dejar un rw...es la única manera que tengo de saber que a alguien le gustó —o le desagradó— Dirán, "escribe sólo por ti, aunque no te lean" pero..cual es el chiste...? yo ya sé de que va la historia de principio a fin :v

...

..

Como sea, gracias por leer! espero hacerlo mejor a la siguiente! —y no tardar taaanto—


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante en la primer etapa del fanfic, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY**

.

.

Capítulo 10. Acercándose al abismo

Si aún estuviese vivo, seguramente en esos momentos estaría tratando de desahogar su estrés con alcohol, en algún bar excéntrico y buscando compañía urgentemente. Cuando era un humano cualquiera su vida había sido de excesos, todo lo que quería lo tenía. Sin embargo ahora ahí estaba, haciendo algo tan contrario a lo que una vez fue, tratando de recuperar la cordura mientras el viento amenazaba con hacerlo caer. Sus cabellos se mecían furiosos, pero lograba equilibrarse con ambos pies sobre aquel barandal. Aún le resultaba curioso como estar en las alturas, en lugares como ese, donde a cualquier persona le provocaría un tremendo vértigo, a él sólo le ayudaba a serenarse.

Respiró hondo y trató de reordenar sus ideas. Desde que inició en la agencia se había distinguido como alguien eficiente y metódico, acataba tal cual las órdenes y cumplía su trabajo a la perfección. Tenía una larga lista de misiones exitosas, no quería ser arrogante pero muchos de sus compañeros consideraban que él estaba a poco de poder ser ascendido, tenía demasiados logros como para ser considerado para ello.

Ser ascendido…

Esa era la razón que lo había movido para esforzarse al máximo en su trabajo. Era la razón de todas las almas como él que eran retenidas en aquella especie de limbo. Redimirse haciendo de una especie retorcida de cupido, arrepentirse de lo que había hecho en su vida pasada; tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacer felices a otros y resarcir un poco el daño causado en vida.

Pero ahora su vida –si es que lo que tenía ahora se podía catalogar así— estaba tomando un curso diferente. Sentía cómo hasta el momento su camino había sido impecable, pulcro.

Hasta hace unas semanas.

Cerró los ojos y reafirmó ambos pies cuando una nueva ráfaga de aire, más fuerte que las anteriores, lo hizo tambalear un poco. Todo lo que quería era sacar de sus pensamientos la causa de su reciente confusión. Pero apenas trataba la imagen de la chica venía a su mente. Y no sólo estaba el aspecto visual, había algo más que apenas alcanzaba a acercarse a su mente y él se sentía entrar en pánico. La sensación de esa mañana, cuando extrañamente se perdió por unas horas en algo similar al sueño que desde que era un alma no tenía, y al despertar darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba y quien lo abrazaba…podía percibir el calor del cuerpo de ella, y una especie de ternura lo invadió.

En su vida pasada había estado en la cama con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había pasado la noche entera con una. Él lo sabía, era un joven demasiado herido y falto de amor como para poder sentir algo que valiera la pena por alguien más. Así que sólo tomaba lo que quería para saciar sus necesidades sexuales. Estaba tan absorto en ello que nunca se percató que en el interior se estaba quedando vacío. Nunca había despertado al lado de alguien de esa manera. Por un momento quiso voltear y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Lo más lógico hubiese sido alejarse, que se levantara y la despertara, zarandearla y hacerle saber que no podía siquiera tocarlo de esa manera, que estaban rompiendo muchas reglas con algo así, puesto que él era quien debía conseguirle pareja, no dejarse tocar de esa manera por ella.

Pero sin embargo se quedó ahí, inmóvil y escuchando la respiración de ella que le llegaba a la nuca y en momentos lo hacía estremecer. Agradeció después de un rato que ella despertara, como era su costumbre de una forma algo torpe. De inmediato aquellos ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Era tonto como algo tan simple provocaba que los sentimientos que lo atemorizaban se asomaran por una esquina. Pero aquello le molestaba demasiado, más aún cuando ella se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior mostrando su mortificación.

—Yo…—él no quiso escuchar, de inmediato se desapareció del lugar.

Se sintió cobarde al haber hecho eso, había huido simplemente, tratar en esos momentos con su presencia hubiese sido peligroso no sólo para él, sino para ambos. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría Erules en darse cuenta que él había comenzado a flaquear en su misión. Enseguida su superior lo entendiera, seguramente lo devolvería a la agencia y lo retiraría del caso. O en el peor de los casos, podrían retirarlo de la agencia y mandarlo a otra organización. Sasuke no se veía empezando desde cero de nuevo para obtener un ascenso, podría tardarse siglos.

De pronto el aire cambió súbitamente de dirección. Alguien se había aparecido a su costado, sin verlo pudo sentir su presencia. Giró y se encontró con un chico que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Suigetsu—llamó al recién llegado.

—Siempre le tendré algo de repulsión a esta maña tuya de vivir en los rascacielos. ¿Y si de pronto te falla el equilibrio, los jefes te quitan tu halo y caes y mueres?—soltó comenzó a reír sonoramente—¿entendiste? ¿morir? Osea, dos veces y—Se detuvo al ver la mirada inquisidora del pelinegro—Eres tan aburrido, ¿qué no aprendiste nada con eso de ser feliz en todo momento con la oportunidad que tienes de aún tener tu alma?

—Pensé que me había librado de ti, llevas meses sin aparecerte, incluso llegué a pensar que te habían ascendido, pero cuando he pasado por el libro de registros en la agencia, al parecer seguías ahí.

—Tan sólo me dieron unos casos en el otro extremo del mundo, pero he regresado—respiró profundo y esbozó una gran sonrisa—siento que me he encariñado con esta ciudad, siempre he tenido el presentimiento que aquí vivía.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente con algo de confusión.

—¿No lo recuerdas? –Suigetsu negó con la cabeza— Yo sí. Tengo algunas lagunas mentales pero aún recuerdo lo básico de lo que fui, creí que todos recordábamos.

—Yo llevo más tiempo aquí que tú, y al principio recordaba mucho, pero con el pasar de los años los recuerdos se han ido esfumando poco a poco, quedan sólo lo que soy ahora.

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Sasuke. Agentes como Suigetsu llevaban muchas más misiones que él y aún no lograban ascender, muy en el fondo temía que a él le sucediera lo mismo. ¿Y si también olvidaba lo que era? No estaba orgulloso de la persona que había dejado atrás, pero sus recuerdos eran como un ancla que le ayudaba de vez en cuando a esforzarse por mejorar y concentrarse en su objetivo.

…

Los siguientes días Sakura se dedicó a recuperar los exámenes que había perdido por su condición. Agradeció en parte que Sasuke no apareciera en esos días, de haberlo hecho no había podido concentrarse debidamente. Sin embargo lo extrañaba enormemente, comenzaba a odiar esos recientes periodos largos en que él se esfumaba, cuando pasaban varios días a ella le entraba cierto pánico al pensar que él no volvería.

Entonces un nuevo miedo llegó. ¿Y si él no volvía nunca? No es como si ella pudiese ir al cielo y buscar por él. También comprendió algo esencial, cuando él cumpliera su misión de encontrar al amor de su vida, él se marcharía.

¿Pero ella sería más feliz con el hombre que estaba destinada para ella, no? De encontrar a esa persona entonces no extrañaría a Sasuke de la manera que en esos momentos lo hacía. Pero la sola idea de que él no estuviese después la deprimía. ¿En qué momento se había aferrado tanto a él? Físicamente él le atraía, pero también Sasori lo hacía. Pero con Sasuke todo era diferente, la sensación, como latía su corazón más deprisa en su presencia, incluso la forma de percibir las cosas cuando él estaba cerca. Ella y su corazón al parecer querían en el fondo sabotear el trabajo del pelinegro.

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que su móvil vibrara con un mensaje que no fuera de Naruto preguntando si ya se sentía mejor. Ella se encontraba desayunando, disfrutando del ocio en su primer día de vacaciones cuando escuchó la notificación y corrió a coger el aparato. Sintió un poco de decepción cuando notó que era de Sasori. Tontamente esperaba que fuese Sasuke.

—El idiota nunca siquiera te ha llamado, no te ilusiones—se dijo para si misma.

Básicamente Sasori lucía arrepentido en su largo mensaje, se disculpaba por tener tan poco tiempo libre debido a su reciente internado, cosa que incluso Konan, la mejor amiga del joven, se había quejado de eso. Así que la invitaba al cine ese día por la tarde.

Ella no respondió enseguida. Sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, pero sus dedos se movieron por el teclado más rápido de lo que ella pudo razonar la idea.

 _Quedé con mis amigas, ¿lo dejamos pendiente?_

Se sintió mal por mentirle, pero el texto había sido mandado.

 _Claro._

Y no hubo más mensajes, una respuesta como aquella de sólo una palabra le hacía pensar que tal vez estaba dolido. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared levemente.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Sakura? Es un chico simpático y sexy, amable y buen tipo, además al parecer le importas ¿en qué estás pensando?—se preguntó a si misma.

Entonces el ambiente en la cocina de su casa pareció cambiar. De inmediato rogó porque él no hubiese escuchado, seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo al darse cuenta que había evitado a su posible conquista.

El chico iba vestido de negro como ya era su costumbre, pero en esa ocasión llevaba una cazadora, jeans y deportivas que lo hacían parecer demasiado joven y desaliñado, se parecía mucho a su versión de vagabundo que tenía cuando se conocieron y con la cual ella se sintió intimidada.

—Un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto si sigues apareciéndote de esa manera—el frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba su refrigerador.

—Me extraña que no tengas alcohol.

—Pero tú no tomas—señaló, incluso cuando estuvieron en los bares nunca lo vio probar la copa que en ocasiones tenía en las manos.

—Vieja costumbre supongo—dejó el aparato y pasó a su costado, se le veía algo aburrido y cuando llegó al sillón de la sala se dejó caer con cierta pereza.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí un domingo por la mañana?—Sakura había tomado su tazón de cereal y fue casi corriendo tras él, acomodándose en el sofá contrario y encendiendo el televisor.

—He dado por terminado el caso que tenía paralelo al tuyo, no me han asignado uno nuevo y creo que tengo más tiempo libre del que debería, lo correcto sería venir a echarte un ojo y ver cómo lo llevas.

—Sigo viva y sin novio, como puedes ver.

Él sólo la miró por un segundo y regresó la mirada a lo que fuese que estuviesen transmitiendo en la tv.

—Ese caso que menciono, lo comencé hace dos semanas. Hasta ahora eres con quien más tiempo he tardado, siéntete orgullosa—ella podía percibir la molestia en su voz.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Cómo puede alguien en tan poco tiempo buscar y enamorarse del amor de su vida?—preguntó algo escandalizada.

—La mitad de los casos son así, depende mucho de la personalidad o terquedad específicamente de los clientes, a muchos les basta tan sólo unos minutos no sólo para enamorarse de esa otra persona, sino reconocer que es la única con la que quieren estar el resto de sus vidas.

Ella se quedó en silencio varios minutos, repasando lo que él había dicho, el único sonido en la habitación seguía proviniendo del televisor.

—Me he preguntado, para tener un trabajo como el tuyo necesitas ser algo romántico, ¿no es así? Pero conmigo te comportas tan frio en ocasiones, y de vez en cuando sacas comentarios como el reciente, hablando sobre amor y esas cosas, ¿acaso en tus otros casos te muestras cursi?

Con eso ella tuvo su atención.

—No se necesita ser cursi para tener idea de lo que es el amor—eso la estremeció, ¿sus palabras indicaban que él si sabía lo que era amar? ¿Podía permitirse él eso?—no es necesario comportarse de manera empalagosa, exudar amor, para saber comprender lo que es en realidad, aunque conozco a un compañero que prácticamente lanza corazones al aire—el chico rodó los ojos— pero eso no es mi tipo.

Sasuke había pensado en Suigetsu, que era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, pero que debido a su cursilería de siempre, o tal vez sólo el gran énfasis que ponía en todas sus emociones lo que de vez en cuando lo sofocaba.

—Quizás eso es el por qué hemos estado fallando—Sakura procuró realzar el _hemos_ —en esto de buscarme pareja. Tal vez te falta esa vena romántica.

El pelinegro no vio la necesidad de perder el tiempo y explicarle que su destino estaba ya decidido entre Naruto o Sasori.

—Para los hombres en general es un poco más difícil agarrar el hilo de lo que es el amor, por eso mi estrategia en tu caso inicialmente ha sido llamar la atención del individuo de otras maneras, la mayoría visuales, y tú en esas fachas—señaló sus ropas— no logras mucho que digamos.

Ella de inmediato se sintió ofendida.

—¿Qué hay de malo en usar jeans y blusa?

—Nada si los mismos fuesen más ceñidos. No niego que el chico que te quiera en verdad no le disgustará en nada tu apariencia, pero el gancho usualmente suele ser el físico, si logras llamar su atención gracias a cómo te ves por un segundo, después el podrá ver realmente tu persona.

—Ahora mismo estoy cuestionando tus métodos.

Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que ella no le había llamado la atención por su físico. Al conocerla había considerado que sólo era linda, pero demasiado normal como para que tuviese un punto que destacara. ¿Entonces por qué estaba teniendo ese debate interno?

—Pero si lo piensas, Sasori no se fijó en ti exactamente por tu apariencia. El plan con él fue ligeramente diferente, tiene esa debilidad por querer proteger a todo mundo, por eso cuando se dio cuenta que te golpeó accidentalmente—

—Y que dudo haya sido accidental—interrumpió ella.

—Él se vio en la necesidad de resarcir el daño provocado, así que corrió a ti para disculparse y curarte, de ahí nació su atención por ti.

Sakura lo analizó, en verdad Sasori era un poco diferente a los demás en ese aspecto, al ser un chico demasiado apuesto, pensaría que la mejor manera de llegar a él hubiese sido mostrándose linda y sexy, pero había sido distinto. Se preguntó entonces cual era la forma de llamar la atención de Sasuke. Ella había arreglado su aspecto para cuando estuvieron de tour a los inicios de su búsqueda, pero ciertamente nunca puso mucha atención si él la había mirado aprobatoriamente.

—Remitámonos entonces a nuestra actualidad, hace una semana que Sasori no me habla—mintió— y creo que la última vez lo dejé algo molesto—no quiso entrar en detalles sobre su huida de esa ocasión.

Lo que ella ignoraba era que Sasuke había recordado perfectamente aquel episodio y aunque lo detestaba porque sabía que era incorrecto, parecía sentir de nuevo y anhelar la forma en que ella lo abrazó.

—Deberías buscarlo entonces—sugirió él mientras trataba de recuperar la sensatez del asunto.

—Vayamos al plan a, necesito llamar la atención de sus ojos.

Una hora después, y a pesar de la negación de Sasuke a acompañarla, se encontraban en un centro comercial, habiendo elegido una boutique a la cual él se negó en entrar, pero ella insistió en que él debía dar su aprobación al elegir sus ropas.

—No necesitas algo tan sugerente—comentó él cuando ella tomó aquel mini vestido rosa.

—¡Pero es lindo! Te quejas que sólo voy por la vida en jeans y no aceptas ese hermoso vestido que extrañamente me gusta, no suelo usar vestidos.

A Sasuke le aterró reconocer para si que no quería que ella se vistiese así para Sasori. Definitivamente ella se vería hermosa en esas ropas, sin que ella se las hubiese probado la imaginación de él hacía el complemento, a cualquier hombre le gustaría ver algo así, no sólo al impoluto de Sasori. No obstante estaba el asunto de que él comenzaba a encontrar molesto que alguien más pusiera sus ojos en ella.

 _Eres el peor casamentero de la historia_.

Ella corrió al probador con ese pequeño pedazo de tela en manos. Con fastidio caminó tras ella y se quedó fuera esperarla.

—¿Debería ir a visitarlo al hospital?—preguntó Sakura desde el pequeño cubículo. Desde donde Sasuke estaba podía notar cómo la cortina que los separaba se movía ligeramente.

—De lo poco que le conozco, lo mejor sería que esperaras a que tenga tiempo libre, creo que lo pone algo sensible el tema de dedicar su vida a su profesión o dejar tiempo para tontear contigo.

—¡Tontear!—ella asomó sólo la cabeza—¿lo llamas así? Deberías estar dándome apoyo moral—luego volvió a ocultarse.

—Te estoy facilitando las cosas con esa información, deberías entender la situación del tipo, ser un poco más comprensiva.

 _Y enamorarte de él de una jodida vez, así puedo alejarme de ti cuanto antes._

Sasuke aún estaba incrédulo de su reciente subconsciente estuviese más vivo que nunca, soltando pensamientos tan al azar y que él debería estar evitando.

Del probador sólo se escuchaba su respiración pesada y algo de forcejeo al juzgar por cómo se movía de nuevo la cortina. De pronto todo paró. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, luego ella habló con cierta timidez en la voz.

—Sasuke, tengo cierto problema aquí dentro.

—¿Es eso de mi incumbencia?

Ella resopló con molestia.

—¿Podrías por un minuto ser un poco amable?

— ¿Qué necesita su majestad?—trató de ser sarcástico.

De nuevo Sakura guardó silencio.

— El cierre del vestido.

El pelinegro casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar eso. Él tratando de explicarle que hay hombres a los que sólo se les puede llamar la atención con el físico y ella planteando cosas como esa. ¿Qué creía? Ella ya había logrado llamar su atención de otra manera, y al hacer eso sólo empeoraría su situación. Podría avivar otras cosas.

Y a pesar de todo, él cedió ante la tentación.

Cruzó la cortina y la encontró de espaldas. Desde su perspectiva el vestido era demasiado corto, era un milagro que no le mostrara la ropa interior. Y estaba la parte superior, el cierre partía desde su espalda baja y se detenía a la altura de los omoplatos, mostrando sus hombros. Ella trataba de sostener el cierre, pero él podía notar cosas como que con aquel vestido, ella no llevaba sostén.

—Por favor—pidió ella.

Cuando él levantó sus manos pudo sentir que temblaba. Su otro yo, cuando aún vivía, hubiese aprovechado tal oportunidad. Pero la persona que era ahora no consideraba el sexo sólo para complacerse a si mismo, para satisfacer sólo algo que hacía falta en su vida tan superficial y llena de banalidades. Su yo actual se sentía nervioso al tener a esa chica que le hacía replantear no sólo su trabajo, sino su propia existencia.

Trató de serenarse y tomó el cierre, cuando lo llevaba a la mitad no pudo seguir.

—No te queda—soltó. Ella gruñó.

—¡Pero es de mi talla!

—Creo que tus pechos son un poco…—

No terminó de hablar, de pronto la cortina se abrió.

Sakura tenía un espejo de frente, desde esa posición pudo ver que la dependienta había movido la cortina del probador, la miraba algo confundida.

—Perdón, escuché ruidos y creí que— los ojos de la mujer viajaban por todos lados como buscando algo que no estaba.

Aunque sus ojos a través del espejo decían que sólo ella estaba ahí dentro, Sakura podía sentir aún a Sasuke en su espalda, aún más las yemas de sus dedos haciendo contacto con su piel.

—Suelo hablar conmigo misma en ocasiones, discúlpeme.

—Soy yo la que está apenada, hemos tenido un par de percances de parejas algo inmorales que han querido hacer tonterías en nuestros probadores.

La cortina se cerró y Sakura sintió que sus mejillas quemaban.

Con un solo movimiento, él terminó de subir el cierre. Entonces se hizo visible de nuevo. La expresión en su rostro la dejó sin aliento, la veía gracias al espejo y sintió como su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, se quedó clavado ahí.

…

…

N/A: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y lo sé, he tardado mucho en traerles este capítulo. Recientemente me enfrasqué en otro fanfic y no había podido darle su tiempo a este :c Una disculpa! Espero que este capítulo lo haya recompensado un poco –es un poquitín más largo que lo que acostumbraba en este fic-

También analicé la historia, para desarrollarla como lo tengo pensado harán falta muchos capítulos, así que trataré de ser un poco más constante! Espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capi ;o;

¿Alguien por ahí lee mi nuevo fic? ¿El de Imaginando a mr. Perfecto? Sé que es algo cliclé, pero tal vez lo adoren es el fanfic que más me gusta de los que he escrito!

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Me han llegado varias teorías sobre esta pareja…alguien supone otra cosa de cómo va a terminar esto?

PD. Hasta ahora nadie ha acertado muajajajajajajaja


End file.
